So We'll Go No More Aroving
by Turin resurrected
Summary: Hiei's death slowly pushes Kurama to insanity. Memories and dreams invade reality. Only the help of an enemy can bring the youko back... but would Itsuki help, after what they have done to Sensui? slight Necrophilia, REBIRTH SHOUNENAI KuramaxHiei
1. Chapter 1

Turin: Look what I rescued from my old computer! It's still alive! My very first, _really_ very first fanfic! I don't know when I made this, but I know I still call myself by another name, "shadedblue" but that's not the point. All characters belong to YYH. The poems were written by Lord Byron.

This is shonen-ai. All fics I write have shonen ai themes or implications. Yay!

Part I,

_**So, We'll Go No More A Roving**_

I.

_So we'll go no more a roving_

_So late into the night,_

_Though the heart be still as loving,_

_And the moon be still as bright_

Another letter wrapped in a black cloth mysteriously appeared in front of Kurama's vanity table. He found it early that morning, but he still had to open it. He buried his fingers into his scarlet hair, willing himself to stay calm. But how could anyone stay calm when someone is stalking him? His lips thinned into a line. Who was doing this, and why?

Nov.5

His body felt like lead. He always felt this tired after their mission, _ah_, to have his old youko body, then he'd recover his strength much sooner.

The little apartment was dark and uninviting. As usual, his family was away, and he volunteered to stay and take care of the house.

"Kombanwa, Hiei," he whispered into the darkness as he opened the door.

He saw a shadow move and land gently in front of him. He turned on the lights and saw the little koorime smiling at him. Hiei must've arrived minutes before, as he was already dressed in clean clothes his own, really, so it was a little big on the koorime. The big t-shirt made Hiei look like a kid.

"Thought I might keep you company."

Kurama gave him a knowing smile.

"Really? Is that all?"

Hiei languidly closed the distance between them. He barely reached Kurama's chin, so he could easily wrap his arms around the youko's waist, which for him, was the most comfortable place of all. This, he did, teasingly running his fingers along Kurama's back at the same time.

"I don't know what you mean," he said, mock-seriously.

They quickly tumbled into the inviting sofa after that. Strange how Hiei could warm his blood like this. Their kisses made him forget his early tiredness, their caresses dismissed it completely…

"What's that?" Hiei suddenly broke off their kiss.

_What now?_

Kurama stubbornly pulled Hiei back to him. He didn't hear anything. The fire demon was reluctant at first, but as Kurama was really insistent…

"What's that!" again Hiei's attention wandered.

_Damn it. _Kurama sighed and began closing the buttons of his Chinese dress. Longingly, he watched Hiei run up his room. His mind was still in the clouds, taking note of the way Hiei ran, how his well-trained body gave him the most exquisite movement. It didn't help a bit that Hiei was totally unaware of his own beauty, and the way he was parading his very cute torso…

_I need a cold shower_, Kurama concluded.

But before he could go to the bathroom, he heard Hiei call him. It sounded urgent so he immediately ran up the stairs.

What he saw shocked him. His room was in shambles. It was as if a hurricane decided to trash his room.

Then his eyes shifted to his bed. A stake was driven through it.

"Inari-sama," he couldn't help but pray.

Wordlessly, Hiei gave him an unusual object, it was a letter wrapped in a black cloth and tied with twine. Hands shaking with confusion and dread, Kurama opened the bundle.

His eyes shrank to slits as he read the letter.

_Koibito,_

_I want to be with you. I'll be coming for you._

"What does this mean?" Hiei asked as he saw Kurama's change of expression. The koorime couldn't read and he was concerned why his friend was so bothered. He sat beside Kurama, waiting for him to speak. He took the letter and stared at it, as if he could understand it just by staring. He heard Kurama laugh weakly.

"It's nothing, a prank…," Kurama said and took back the letter from him.

Hiei looked around the room, trying to digest the sight of destruction. He shrugged.

"Are you sure?"

"It says so right here, 'Pay you back, care of Suaro Fraternity'," he lied as he folded the letter and slip it into a drawer beside him. In a few seconds, his face became impassive and blank. "They're just jealous because some of their girlfriends had their eyes on me."

A knowing 'hn' escaped Hiei's lips. He knew how girls chase after Kurama, disgustingly throwing themselves at him. He could also understand how some ningen males hate Kurama so much because of his intelligence and looks. But still, he stared at the stake, what if Kurama was sleeping on the bed? What if they tried to hurt him?

"Just give me word and I'd annihilate them."

"Daijobu, _daijobu_," Kurama assured him. "I can take care of myself, and I also have you to count on. What could a few ningen do to us?"

_I'm such good a liar, I almost believe myself…,_ he noted. He began picking up the books on the floor and arranging the accessories strewn haphazardly on the desk. Hiei followed suit.

If they only looked outside, they would have seen a shadow vanishing into the night.

Nov. 7

They've just finished cleaning the mess yesterday and he's dead tired. He turned an internal look into his youki and didn't like what he found. The stress made his center unbalanced, and that wasn't good. His aura was also flickering. He yawned. He needed rest badly.

Hiei went back to Makai earlier that day, a little unwillingly.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked, not wanting to let go of his hands.

"Of course I will," Kurama gave him a light kiss on his closed jagan. "Now go to Mokuro like the nice little imp you are."

The portal flickered, a sign that it may go unstable at any moment. It means that a dimension storm may make travel between the planes unsafe for some time, it could last for some hours, or worse, days.

"Go, before I throw you there myself."

Hiei's eyes softened and he regained his usual stoic sweet self.

"Keep safe," he cautioned and jumped into the doorway.

_How am I going to keep myself safe?_ He boarded the house and closed all the doors and windows. Sleep was already pulling down his eye lids. He unrolled his futon beside his ruined bed. His back had barely warmed the sheets when he fell asleep.

The window rattled.

Kurama sprung awake, but he fought the urge to get up, instead he called upon his heightened senses to tell him what was happening. He knew that whoever was out there knew where he was. If he pretended to be asleep, maybe he could find out who it was.

The lock slid. The window opened with a creak.

He heard footsteps, no it was more like he felt the movement.

"_Open your eyes, koibito…"_

He felt a shiver run up his spine when he heard that deep velvety voice. Even more as he felt long fingers entangle themselves into his hair.

Indeed, he opened his eyes, wide with horror.

"But I killed you!" he screamed, trying to push the man away. Useless, might as well match a baby with his older brother. He was still too tired. He felt so helpless. He pushed at the man now leaning so close to him, he could feel the other's breath on his face.

"_Aren't you glad to see me? We've been apart so long. Don't be afraid."_

Kurama couldn't fight the wave of revulsion as Karasu kissed him deeply. He struggled and kicked to no avail. How did Karasu live after his plans ate him? And now, he's back taking his eerie fixation with him.

When Karasu broke off, Kurama found the chance to finally escape his embrace. He kicked him at the most sensitive part. This made the youkai pause in pain, a short moment, but enough for Kurama to run away.

Almost flying down the length of stairs, Kurama tried to get out of the house. But the door won't open. He saw blood-red aura swirling around the knob, locking it. He tried to break the seal but his strength was useless. He ran towards the bathroom and locked himself there.

Panting for breath, he tried to regain his wits. Of all his enemies, he hated Karasu the most. Yes, he was beautiful, but he exuded an aura of evil and malice. Just being near him made Kurama sick to the soul. It was a service to the world when he killed him in the tournament. No, he didn't kill him as he thought earlier, just rendered him out of service for awhile.

But what could he do? He couldn't summon a plant even if his life depended on it. He wished he slept over with Yusuke. He wished he was with Hiei right now…

"_Come on out, come on out beloved…"_

Only the thin door separated him from Karasu.

"_You're playing hard to get, I know you want me, too…"_

The exhaust! Kurama stepped on the top of the toilet and punched the screen with all his might. He thought his knuckles would break before the steel exhaust fan is dislodged, but the fan fell outside with a loud clang. He breathed a sigh of relief. Not wasting any time, he jumped out of the bathroom. The night was dark, foreboding. But outside would offer him more places to hide. He decided it would be safer for him. He knew his aura was the same as the life flowing in the forest. He ran towards the park.

Hiei felt a calling in his heart, a tugging at his soul. Something was amiss in ningenkai.

To hell with Mokuro!

He ran back to the portal. When he got there, it was already filled with dark swirling energies. He tore off the strip of fabric on his forehead and opened his jagan.

Nothing could separate him from Kurama!

Kurama clutched at his chest. He never felt so afraid. He wanted to call for help, but who could help him? Karasu managed to follow his trail and was driving him deeper and deeper into the park.

"_Are you playing a game with me?"_ called the voice again.

Kurama took a peek in between the foliage and saw Karasu, his jet-black cloak emitting an eerie sheen. He took out something from one of its numerous folds, a circular blinking device.

Fear made Kurama back away even more. He knew what it was. A bomb.

Without warning, something exploded beside him. The explosion threw him into the clearing, just in front of Karasu's feet. He tried to stand up but when he placed his weight on his left hand, pain shot through his body like a bolt of lightning. He didn't realize it at first, but there were bombs planted all over the place, invisible bombs which could only be seen with the third sight.

The forest was crawling with it, it looked like red orbs of light floating in the air. Some looked like the red slitted eyes…

Triumphant laughter echoed throughout the forest.

Hiei navigated through the storm, his sight concentrated on ningenkai. With a thud, he landed outside a temple torii. Everything was quiet, crickets sang their nightly songs, and the trees swayed peacefully.

_Am I wrong? Was I just paranoid?_

But he decided to check on Kurama's apartment, just to be sure. Flitting from tree to tree, he got into the house in just a short while. He didn't have to enter. He knew he was right in coming.

Kurama's room was neat, but he sensed another aura, something evil and strong. It was tainted with the dying strength of ningen and makai-jin killed. It was tainted scarlet.

Unconsciously, he dug his nails into his palms. A single name escaped his lips.

"_Karasu."_

Kurama didn't dare open his eyes. He lay sprawled on the forest floor, unable to move, unable to defend himself.

Karasu grabbed his injured shoulder and turned him around. Kurama fought the urge to scream, he wouldn't give him that added pleasure. He felt Karasu's weight on top of his legs as the youkai sat on him.

"_Giving up so early on the fight? I knew I timed my return just right…"_

Karasu inched upwards slowly. Kurama opened his eyes. If he could just…

Blades of grass suddenly attacked Karasu, but even these didn't ward him off. His youki flared and the plants disintegrated instantly.

"_What tricks do you have still, lovely one? Should I give you my surprise now?"_

Kurama's heart beat wildly in his chest. Never felt so helpless before.

But when he thought all hope was lost, he heard another familiar deep voice. This time, the person with that voice was welcome.

"You forget, fool. He still has me."

Karasu started and turned around. He saw a profile outlined by the moon standing on a dead tree branch. His lips curled into a deadly smile.

"_I was wondering where you were Hiei_."

Hiei didn't honor him with an answer. He pushed himself towards Karasu, using his extraordinary sense of momentum, his small frame hit the man with an outworldly force. He felt blood spill down his cheeks. He grinned with satisfaction. Karasu was thrown back ten meters and landed on gigantic rock.

Kurama almost wept with relief as he saw his koibito.

"Fraternity my foot, you wouldn't be this nervous if it was just a couple of ningen brats," his back was turned on Kurama, since he had to be on guard the fallen Karasu. he heard Kurama snicker and say something like, 'and here I was thinking you trust me'. He shrugged. "Never trust a fox, I say."

Karasu slowly got to his feet. As Hiei expected, it would take much more to keep him down. His jagan opened again as he readied himself for another fight. He scanned his enemy's youki. It was wavering and not as strong as before.

His discovery must've shown on his face. Karasu looked at him intently. For a while, their eyes met, exchanging a silent communication between them.

_You're the one who stole him away from me._

_Crazy bastard, crawl back to the hell-hole you came from._

Hiei attacked without warning. His right hand glowed with ominous black. A faint howl was heard in the night, the howl of the black dragon being set free.

"_Then I guess I wouldn't be able to give this gift to my beloved, after all…"_

Faster than Hiei could react, Karasu pulled out three black roses.

"_Wo ai ni."_

For Kurama, it was as if everything was happening so slowly. He leaned on his right hand and willed himself to stand up.

The first rose exploded with a blinding flash, together with the countless bombs encircling them.

But this didn't stop him. He kept on running towards Hiei.

He saw a trail of crimson, whose blood, he didn't know. He caught Hiei's body and he protected his koibito, even as they slammed together unto the ground.

When everything cleared, he saw the remaining bombs dim together with the vanishing aura of Karasu. For a moment, he thought that everything was fine now.

He felt something soft brush against his chest. He looked down.

If you ever felt something crawl inside you, the horror you feel would be the same as what Kurama felt.

A black rose was embedded on Hiei's chest, and another on his neck. Only now was the blood beginning to seep through.

"Inari…inari…,"he couldn't even form a coherent prayer! His hands shook as he tried to assess the wound. Carefully, he tried to turn Hiei around, but the stems pinned the koorime's body to the ground like deadly nails.

"Damn, got careless," Hiei coughed and opened his eyes. He saw Kurama looking down at him, crying. He couldn't understand, why was he looking at him like that? He tried to get up, but Kurama held him down. He felt his kitsune's hot tears fall down his cheeks. "Doishte?"

Kurama didn't answer. He couldn't. He wanted to hug Hiei but was afraid to hurt him further. This was his fault. Karasu was after him. It was supposed to be him! Not Hiei!

Hiei looked puzzlingly at his kitsune. As his hands trailed to his own chest, he felt something wet and sticky. Blood. But how could Karasu bleed this much on him? It was only a passing blow. Then everything came rushing back to him. The explosion, the rose exploding and blinding him for a moment, the numerous bombs exploding all over the forest confusing his senses. And now this. He felt the velvety texture of a rose on his chest, on his throat. And he realized finally what the coldness inside him meant.

Inspite of himself, he felt fear spread its invisible cloak around him. Would he die? He _can't _die! Not when everything's just beginning to run fine and his life was in order.

"Koibito?" his voice sounded weak, but he felt nothing different, only a sensation of weariness and heaviness falling upon him.

"Koibito, please, stay still…I'll heal you…" Kurama's movement was tinged with suppressed panic. He placed his palms atop Hiei's chest and throat, about a handspan away.

Hiei saw the futility of Kurama's actions. He was still weak and unrecovered from their previous mission.

_Oh kitsune…stop it now, _he wanted to say. He felt Kurama's determination to save him, felt the power emanating from his hands. He also knew that it was hopeless.

Concern flooded into him as he shared Kurama's anguish.

With his last strength, he pushed himself off the ground. No way he'd die like a weakling, worse, like an animal lying on the ground. He saw Kurama's eyes widen with concern, his lips moving as if to say something to stop him.

_I'm going to die and it wouldn't matter what I do in my last minutes anyway. _He wrapped his arms around Kurama's waist, taking what comfort he could. He had so much things left unsaid. So much time they would've spent together, a lifetime of memories…

But it wouldn't happen now.

A hiruiseki fell.

Only the night bear witness to a lover left behind.

_To Be Continued _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: All characters from Yuyu Hakusho, used for fanfiction purposes only**_

_**So, We'll Go No More A Roving**_

**_By Turin_**

****

II.

_For the sword outwears its sheath,_

_And the soul wears out the breast,_

_And the heart must pause to breath,_

_And love itself have rest._

Yusuke Urameshi, high school sophomore had just finished studying. Yah, _studying. _Keiko forced him into it, even though he knew that algebra and chemistry would be useless in his job as a Spirit Detective. But what could he do against her? His reigun wouldn't budge her if she set her mind into something.

Scratching his head, he stretched his arms and yawned widely. No wonder, it's almost 3 a.m. He looked at the futon, so cozy, and inviting…

_Krring, krring,krrrng!_

Yusuke almost fell from his seat. Angrily, he grabbed the phone which was just beside his table.

"Damn, Kuwabara! Don't you know what time this is?" he shouted. That stupid giant just got to have a good reason for this.

"Mr. Urameshi?"

Strange, it wasn't Kuwabara since he never calls him Mr., and besides, this voice was too respectable. Yusuke cleared his throat and tried to reply in the most courteous voice he could muster.

"H-hai? Sumimasen. He's me."

"Ah, good. Do you know a certain Shuichi Minamino?"

Yusuke's brows knotted. Kurama wasn't the type to get into trouble.

"Yes," Yusuke answered, curious as to what this call is about.

"We tried contacting his parents but no one's answering at their house, nor their cell phones. We found your number in his wallet so we thought you might come check on him," the voice was tinged with a little sympathy.

It made Yusuke's skin crawl with what, dread?

"Why?"

"We found him injured in the park, lying with two unknown bodies…"

_Bodies? Some youkai might've attacked him. Damn those traitorous monsters. If only Hiei were here, this never would've happened!_

"I'll be right there! What hospital?"

The man told him a name and the hospital address. Even before he finished, Yusuke already banged down the phone. Hastily, he put on a clean set of clothes, simple jeans and t-shirt. Since there weren't much traffic, (nor did he have any money), he grabbed his trusty bicycle and paddled away to the hospital.

* * *

Ever since their first meeting, he knew that the koorime and him would be close. It was as if they knew each other somewhere in their pasts and this moment was but a continuation of their walk down the path of life.

The façade was made of warm burgundy. It was a cozy bar with a band playing love songs in the corner.

Kurama wore a long-sleeved Chinese dress, all black and made of the finest silk. A black Chinese dragon accented the dress, so finely embroidered that you have to look closely to see it. But because of the lighting, the edges of the dragon gave off a jet-black sheen, giving the effect of high elegance.

He looked lovingly at the koorime who was struggling to eat with the set of western utensils the restaurant provided. He laughed as he demanded for chopsticks to eat the crab.

Yes, Hiei was the center of his life right now. Before that, life was just an endless parade of events, and he but a leaf caught in its currents. But with Hiei…

The koorime angrily stabbed the crab, gave up and pulled out a katana from his white tuxedo.

_How did he fit that there?_

The guards were called and a commotion ensued. Hiei almost busted a few heads, but Kurama managed to take control of the situation. With his polished manner and wit, he coerced the manager into letting the incident pass.

He accosted Hiei's arm and pulled him away from the restaurant.

"But they started it!" Hiei growled angrily, but he gave up his tantrum when Kurama smiled instead of reflecting his anger.

"They're just a bunch of parading ningen. If they were in your situation, they'd act the same way. Only, they couldn't handle a sword like you can," Kurama said lightly, trying to inject humor into their situation.

He knew he succeeded when Hiei sighed and looked away.

Lovingly, he looked at his koibito. Hiei was a study of contrasts, being half-koorime, he instinctively abhorred strong emotions, but being half fire demon, Hiei couldn't help it. They called him a _forbidden child_, branding him unworthy even before he was born.

He tasted pain so soon, learned to be hard too early. As a result, he once believed only in himself. He never allowed himself to feel, nor trust, for doing so would only hurt him.

"Anything the matter?" Hiei asked when he discovered Kurama staring at him.

"Ne, daijobu. We've come a long way haven't we?"

Hiei raised an eyebrow at him, still hesitant to talk about anything.

"I'm still hungry."

Laughing, Kurama pinched Hiei's cheeks, eliciting a yelp of pain from the koorime.

If he were somebody else, he would've been toast by now.

But instead, Hiei only rubbed his sore cheeks and playfully slapped Kurama's rear.

He ran back to their room, but of course, Hiei was faster and he was already inside when Kurama was only beginning to latch the door.

"Are you trying to run away from me?" Hiei asked in a mock serious tone.

Kurama's head almost fell off in denial. Hiei laughed. Without warning, he pulled down Kurama and gave him a light bite on the sensitive join of his shoulder and neck. Playfully, the koorime whispered,

"That's for starving me so early…"

He found Kurama's secret weakness, he's ticklish when scratched on the tummy.

"And this is for pinching my cheeks…!"

Kurama guffawed with laughter, a pleasant alto laugh as he clutched his belly trying to stop himself. Instead, he only succeeded in rolling to his side which gave Hiei the opportunity to torture him more.

"Say sorry, kitsune…"

"Never!"

He was punished with even more tickling.

"Sorry! Sumimasen!" he must've apologized in eight languages before Hiei stopped. Exhausted, he sank into the soft water bed and closed his eyes, a smile still pasted on his lips.

"Not sleepy kitsune, ne?" Hiei lied down beside him and made his arm a pillow. Acting like the very perfect gentleman, he copied the actor in the movie they saw a while back.

"I want this night to be for us."

Kurama laughed and placed his hand in his.

* * *

Yusuke saw tear marks at the side of Kurama's face. He was disturbed to see them together with the sweet smile on Kurama's lips. He took out his white handkerchief and cleaned his friend's face. Better. He looked the same carefree Kurama he knew.

Kurama's eyes flickered open.

He looked confused as he looked around the apple-green room.

"W-where am I?" he asked softly, his lips barely moving.

Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief. At least he's awake now. Gently, so as not to shake the bed, he sat down on the corner, just beside his friend's injured shoulder. He looked at Kurama who was staring numbly at the ceiling. The red-head's eyes were misting again…

"Matte, matte! Why're you crying?"

Yusuke tried to soothe the sobbing Kurama, but to no avail. Kurama's lips turned into a frown as his sobs turned into tears.

"Is it your shoulders? Does it hurt?" Yusuke stammered.

But Kurama didn't even bother to answer, it was as if there wasn't anyone else in the room..

Yusuke was caught unawares when Kurama suddenly got up and jumped out of bed. He only saw a passing glance of red as the wounded kitsune passed him so fast and ran out of the room. It was unnerving to see someone so injured move so swiftly. Something was amiss, why wouldn't Kurama tell him?

Stifling a curse, he ran after his friend.

"Kurama, stop! You shouldn't tire yourself!"

But he wouldn't listen. He pushed aside everyone and everything that was blocking his way. Yusuke wanted to help the groaning patient on the floor but decided against it when he saw the security personnel grabbing Kurama roughly. His instincts took over and without thinking, knocked all the guards unconscious. Adrenaline still pumping, he helped the panting kitsune on his feet. He needn't have bothered, he saw a syringe sticking out of Kurama's shoulders. Still, Kurama was fighting the effect of the drug, but it was a losing battle. Before long, he fell asleep on Yusuke's arms.

"Stupid kitsune," he muttered out loud, unconsciously mimicking Hiei's expression. Kurama's eyes flickered open for a moment before closing again.

* * *

_It should've been me. It was my fault. I shouldn't have been so careless._

These three thoughts kept repeating in his head like the steady rhythm of a drum. He moaned out loud and buried his fingers into his aching head, trying to make it stop. Someone held him back before he could hurt himself.

He opened his eyes, it was Kuwabara.

"Where's Hiei?" he whispered.

"He's in Makai, of course," Kuwabara smugly answered, "you know that little shrimp…"

Kurama didn't even let him finish lambasting his Hiei. He snarled angrily, emerald eyes flashing a deadly warning. Kuwabara shrank back, confused.

"I want you to get me something," he said softly to get the ningen's attention. "Please buy me something to read downstairs."

As he expected, Kuwabara obeyed him without any afterthought. After taking some money, the giant redhead gladly went out to buy a nonexistent title with the order not to return until he found it.

* * *

_Hiei…_

He forced himself to wake up from the drug-induced weariness. Slowly, he put down his foot on the floor and tried to regain his equilibrium. It was a small success when he finally reached the door. No, he couldn't replay his early scene, he was too exhausted.

Again, he felt fear of being this weak, of being the same as ordinary ningen, unable to defend himself, nor…

He wiped the tears before it could even fall.

He called upon his youko senses even if it drained his resources even further and tried to locate his koibito's youki. He found it, a steady mass of dark energy. He should be glad that he found it so easily, but he wasn't. instead, it only confirmed his most dreaded fear.

Normally, the aura should be vibrant, reflecting the changing emotions and feelings of his koorime. Instead, it was now like stagnant water.

He shook his head. _No, no…_

He followed the trail, through the countless numbers of corridors, and finally, through a silent room.

Numbly, he tried to keep a glimmer of hope alive in his heart, but how could he? Steel cabinets lined the walls, everywhere he looked, he saw only everlasting darkness.

Death…

This would be the hardest command he pushed himself to do. He felt estranged from his body, as if he was looking down on somebody else and it wasn't him who was opening a particular cabinet and gazing at the person lying there. It was as if the tears only came because he didn't know how else to unburden his grief. Still, the sorrow reached him, and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around his cold fire demon's neck.

* * *

This was his fourth store and he still hadn't found, he looked at Kurama's list, the manga "Fallen" and "Angel Baby May Thirty"? Kuwabara scratched his head. Where else?

"Oi!"

Yusuke had a bad feeling when he saw that old carrot top. That stupid fool was supposed to be staying with Kurama while he went off to school.

_What is he doing here?_

Gruffly, he threw down his bag and stormed off to meet Kuwabara.

"Where's Kurama!"

"Hnh? He told me to buy these…," Kuwabara showed Yusuke the list, which the boy grabbed and read. Yusuke made an odd snorting sound before he suddenly bonked Kuwabara on the head.

"You _fool_!_" _Yusuke didn't know whether to kill Kuwabara now, or let him die of guilt later. He decided on the latter. Angrily, just to let off steam, he tore the piece of paper into little pieces and scattered them into the wind. He glared at Kuwabara. "Don't you even know if you've been had? There aren't manga titles like those!" Kuwabara muttered something, like, How should I know? . "_Idiot! _Let's go!"

Kurama wiped off his tears and tried to control himself. He couldn't leave Hiei's body in the morgue like this. What would those ningen do with him once they discovered he's different? They'd just desecrate his body with experiments. No, he'd never let that happen…

Sobbing, he held out his hands, palms down over Hiei's chest.

Tendrils of energy swirled around his hands, crept up his arms and slowly, almost imperceptibly, began changing color from a dull black to a vibrant emerald. Two auras began to merge into one as Kurama took Hiei's last youki into him.

It only took a moment.

When Kurama opened his eyes, he was surprised to see that his hair had become silver. The energy changed him back into his youko form. He remembered the first time Hiei saw him change, the koorime's eyes became as wide as saucers, as if they weren't big enough. Inspite of himself, Kurama snickered at the happy memories which always seemed to visit him whenever he was most sad. Gently, he placed his left hand on his koibito's throat, and the other on the chest. He felt the wound which killed Hiei, it looked so small and insignificant on the outside, but it did what Karasu wanted, taking the most important person in his life away, leaving him so empty and barren…

"You there, STOP! What are you doing!"

A voice shouted behind him. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't notice the personnel arrive behind him.

It didn't even take a second. Giant fern leaves sprouted in mid-air, commanded by Kurama's power to give him cover and make a way for escape. It entangled the man and all those who were alerted in the commotion. Not a very covert solution, but it worked.

He slid his hand behind Hiei and carefully lifted him up like a baby. His heart ached as his koibito's head slumped limply to the side. He turned it the other way so it could rest near his heart.

Then he remembered, where was Karasu's body? He scanned the room for another youkai, and he found it, a mass of scarlet settled just three doors beside him. Still cradling Hiei, he ordered the fern to open the cabinet.

For the first time since the incident, he gazed on the face of Karasu. Karasu's eyes were wide open in a sort of lunatic gaze, his lips curled in a taunting smile. Range crept within Kurama. Karasu's body suddenly burst open as plant roots and leaves grew explosively inside him. Kurama tore the body piece by piece, mangled it so much that they'd have to wash him off the floor, but even with all the morbid fascination it gave him, it wasn't enough to lessen the pain of his loss.

Tears running down his cheeks, he found himself laughing maniacally like a madman. Then, realization stopped him. No, not even if he killed Karasu again, nothing would bring Hiei back. His koibito, his tomodachi…

With a piercing scream, he took off with Hiei's body.

* * *

"If something happens to him, it's your fault!"

"But he said…"

"Just shut up!"

Yusuke's mind seemed to be going in circles. They ran back to Kurama's room. They found him asleep on the bed, covered in what seems to be all the blankets in the room. Yusuke breathed a sigh in relief. Kuwabara laughed his annoying guffaw.

"Ano, Kurama…," but Yusuke felt something wrong. Hesitant, he slowly raised one end of the blanket. No Kurama. He pulled off the whole sheet. Just bundles of pillows arranged just so to create the perfect illusion of someone asleep. Angrily, he kicked the drawer beside him. "We've been had with the oldest trick in the book!"

That was when they heard the explosion, no, it was more like something caving in and rushing water…

In a flash, the two ran to the commotion.

It seemed comical that two teenage boys were running opposite everybody else, but they knew that Kurama probably was involved.

Smoke greeted them. Yusuke covered his nose with his sleeves, but it was still difficult to navigate. Kuwabara was flinging curses to every dust particle that stung his eyes. Yusuke used his power to conjure light for them.

A bluish orb floated from his hands and lit the path for them. Kuwabara stared transfixed, wondering why he didn't think of it earlier.

"Let's go!" Yusuke shouted to shake him out of his reverie. After that, it was fairly easy to see where Kurama's been. A giant man-eating fern swayed just down the corridor. Who else could do that?

_He must've been attacked,_ Yusuke thought. Concern fueled his body, he ran the remaining distance in a second flat. But when he was about to stop himself, he stepped on something slippery.

"_Yaaaargh!"_ he skidded 3 metres and hit a cabinet with a loud clang. Scratching his head, he looked for the cause of his accident, intending to fry the person who left the banana peel lying around. He didn't expect what he saw. A little digit, with the nail hanging loosely from the skin.

His skin crawled as his vision adjusted to the dust-covered room.

In between the clear-spaces of air, he could recognize traces of blood, and also, the shattered remains of a person. He was used to gore, being a Ghost Detective and all, but this was too much, too revolting even for him. As he raised his hands to relieve his nose of the stench, he found his fingers also dirtied with red.

"My God," Kuwabara muttered.

Yusuke turned to see his friend slowly walking towards him. he could only stare dumbly and nod his head. He watched the plant standing guard on the doorway. Only now was he taking in the details. The plant didn't attack them, it looked content munching on something… munching on…

"Kuwabara, that plant's eating someone!" he screamed.

As they fought the plant, conflicting thoughts ran into his mind. Did Kurama do this? It's too much, even for self-defense. What could've provoked Kurama to do this?

Before long, they managed to set the plant on fire with the combined powers of their reigun and spiritsword. The plant withered, leaving only an ominous rank-smelling goo. Watchful for any sudden movements, they investigated the thing that the plant was munching on… by prodding it with a stick they found lying conveniently in reach.

Kuwabara turned the torso around, but it was too badly digested.

Yusuke sighed. Kurama did a good job with this one. But where is he? He hated mind games. He'd rather bust a few heads and leave the planning to Koenma.

Out of frustration, he wandered around the room, looking for clues. Two cabinets were opened…

"_We found him injured in the park, lying with two unknown bodies…"_

Yusuke stopped in his tracks. Could it be…?

He looked for all the bigger pieces of body parts he could find. As best as he could ascertain, it belonged to only one man. But another body is still unaccounted for. The two may've tried to get Kurama, and one succeeded in kidnapping him. Or they may already be dead and Kurama came and just wanted to take revenge? _Argh! _His head's throbbing already!

Suddenly, they heard a knocking sound.

Yusuke stiffened, listening for any more noise. The knocking came again. Kuwabara lighted his sword, and Yusuke readied his reigun. Slowly, he inched towards the cabinet where the noise originated.

"I-is everything fine now?" a squeeky voice came from the drawer.

The two Detectives looked at each other and heaved a sigh.

"What happened here?" Yusuke asked as they helped the doctor(?) to his feet. The man was old and balding, it was a miracle that he didn't suffer a heart attack with what happened.

The man sank to the floor, knees still wobbling from fright.

"I-I saw a ghost kneeling beside a c-cabinet," he answered, not looking at any of them, "his hair was silver, and h-he was standing there!" he pointed to one of the opened cabinets.

Yusuke raised his eyebrows. He didn't need much mental skill to deduce that that was Kurama's youko form. he felt he knew all that he needed to understand why Kurama was acting strangely. He left the questioning to Kuwabara who was asking questions just for the sake of asking questions. _Funny._

He walked towards the cabinet the man pointed to. Strangely, it was one of the places left untouched by the plant, while the cabinet beside it was dented and ruined beyond repair.

_113, 121_, he muttered, memorizing the numbers. He went to the filing cabinet and looked up the records.

_What the?_

113 looked like Karasu? But he's dead! He wiped his hand on his jacket, that piece of offal clinging to his skin was too much. He'd remind himself to throw this jacket later. He turned the page looking for 121.

He almost dropped the record book. He knew the picture in the logbook.

It was Hiei.

* * *

Koenma sucked a lollipop contentedly with a pacifier still in his mouth. He looked like a big baby, but in reality, he was over 400 years old and also, the designated caretaker of the Nextworld. Piles of unfinished documents lay strewn on his desk, and even more were being delivered by busy violet imps every second.

"At last!" he suddenly shouted, looking very pleased with himself. He finished the upper quadrant of his desk, and was proudly looking at the neat pile of documents in that corner. "It's hard work, but it's worth it! Just met the deadline…"

He was about to call an imp to deliver this personally to his Father when suddenly…

"What the?"

He was turned over from his chair by a strong shockwave coming from outside. When he recovered, he saw sheets of paper flying overhead. There goes his allowance. Angrily, he stormed out of his office to strangle the imp who was responsible. Clucking his knuckles, he planned what torture device he would use.

He saw a crowd gathering in the entrance, and by the looks of that place, it also seemed to be where the shockwave came from. the entrance's door was thrown to the back wall and the tables nearest it were either disintegrated or badly charred.

"Let me go, damn you!"

Wait, he knew that voice. All the more reason for him to worry, its not a good idea to keep a fire demon waiting, even worse if that particular fire demon was almost class S and very, _very _bad tempered.

With his small size, it was easy for him to pass in between the tall imps legs and bully his way into the center. He was right.

Ten imps were trying to wrestle down Hiei, to no avail. The koorime twirled here and there and managed to throw back more than half of them. Lucky for the imps, Hiei's katana was still sheathed, but if he uses his fire dragon technique kokuryuhaa…

An image of his office blown to bits, his inheritance negated, his reputation gone with the wind…

"Everybody, STOP!" he shouted.

The commotion paused, but Hiei disgustingly threw away the remaining imps who were holding him. the fire demon snorted angrily and walked straight to Koenma.

"Send me back to Makai!"

"What?" Koenma asked, confused, why'd Hiei need his permission?

Hiei pointed to something floating and glowing on top of his spiky hair.

"_Y-you died!"_ Koenma aked unbelievingly. The notion of Hiei being beaten this suddenly didn't even cross his mind. That and the fact that he's dead and standing here… "but how?"

"That stupid Karasu, who was supposed to be dead, killed me," he glared at Koenma who shrank even smaller. "It's your fault! You were there when Kurama killed him, you saw it, why'd he come back to life?"

"But he can't come back to Makai if I don't say so, and I won't _ever,_" Koenma defended.

"Well he did, and I'm _dead_," his eyes took on a blank look, as if a thought suddenly crossed his mind. _Kitsune…_

Koenma and Hiei then tried to stare each other down, a contest which Hiei won, obviously. Koenma sighed and ordered Hiei to follow him to the record room.

Inside were tons of floating parchment, and Koenma picked one out from the air. He unrolled it on a desk in the middle of the room. As if by magic, names appeared on the list in glowing red ink.

"These are the names of the dead in my jurisdiction," he explained. "Look, if I want to know if he's still here, I'll just ask the book. I'll show you. _Hiei_".

"Do you have to start with me?" Hiei muttered.

Like a computer searching for data, the face of the parchment was covered with rapidly moving text, it suddenly came to a halt when it reached H. Hiei's name glowed in bright blue. Also, the date of his birth and death were listed on a box which appeared below his name, also his destination in the Afterlife.

"Wow!" Koenma patted Hiei on the back as he read the koorime's destination. "You're going to heaven!"

"Couldn't care less," Hiei muttered, he'd rather stay with Kurama and fight even in hell, "Show me Karasu's name."

Koenma said 'Karasu' and the book obeyed, listing multiple entries.

"What the?" again, he said Karasu, envisioning the youkai's face and aura clearly in his mind with the same result.

Hiei, who couldn't read looked at Koenma and the book.

"Why're there many glowing things?" he asked.

"It's Karasu… somehow, he's coming back to life."

That was the last draw. Hiei couldn't believe that he died because someone let a dead man slip through their doors. He clenched his fists, trying to control his rising temper, but it didn't work.

Cursing and yelling, he slammed his fists into the wall, creating a large circular hollow.

"_Damn it! _Why?" he shouted at Koenma who was still holding the book.

"I don't know, then I would've stopped him," Koenma muttered.

Hiei snarled and accosted the ruler's collar into his hands and raised him up high into the air. Koenma slammed into the wall with a loud thud.

"It's not my fault!" he shouted, afraid of what the angry koorime might do to him (kill him, probably), "somehow, he's circumventing the system so he could return to life without us knowing… Look, he's not even bothered to be reincarnated!"

Hiei closed his eyes tightly and brought Koenma slowly down. He slumped to the floor as if defeated and held his temples in both hands.

Koenma didn't know what to say. How could you say sorry if it was partly your fault that someone lost their life?

"Could you bring me back, like Yusuke?" Hiei broke the silence.

"N-no," Koenma answered gravely, even though he really wanted to say yes. "Yusuke's case was different from yours. His heart didn't stop beating all through out that time, so technically he wasn't really dead. I'm sorry Hiei, it just _isn't _done, even for my friends or we'd be on the verge of granting immortality." Suddenly, Koenma's eyes lit up. "Hey, why don't you try to be reincarnated? I could arrange that you take your memories with you!"

Glare.

Glare and lots of veins sprouting on the fore head.

"I don't want to be _reincarnated_! I-need-to-protect-_Kurama-**now**_!" he shouted, iterating each word with all the menace he naturally exudes. Koenma shrank to the ground.

Koenma's heart beat so fast. He knew what would happen if word leaks out that someone passed through his jurisdiction. His father might fire him, and where would he be? He'd made lots of enemies so maybe, he'd go back to his former office as another dead soul. He shuddered. Then he had a terrific idea.

He sprung to his feet and ran back to his office.

Curious, Hiei followed.

He found the little shrimp already talking with someone on the phone. The conversation or deal seems to be finished. Apparently, it went very well because Koenma's grin spread from ear to ear.

"I've got good news for you! Another Spirit detective agreed to take your case, so you have nothing to worry about anymore."

Hiei raised his eyebrow.

"He'd guard Kurama, too?"

"Yup _and _catch Karasu. I'm so sooo good!" he twirled from place to place like a stupid ballerina.

"Who's he?"

Suddenly, Koenma stopped his celebration as sweat covered his face. Hiei noticed something amiss so he repeated the question, slower this time.

"Do you really want to know?" Koenma asked nervously. Hiei flashed his fangs. Beaten, Koenma mumbled, "It'sItsuki"

The fire demon looked at the little ruler who was cowering behind his desk. He didn't know who this 'Ichichuuki' was. Perhaps he was a strong youkai since Koenma seemed apprehensive in saying his name out loud. Still, he couldn't trust anybody when it came to his koibito.

"I want to see him. I'll make sure he do the job right," Hiei started to walk away but Koenma stopped him. Koenma began digging in the pile of rubble which was his desk. At last, he found what he was looking for. He handed Hiei a leather bracelet with a crystal dangling on the center. He eyed it suspiciously. "Kono wa nani des' ka? (Meaning 'What's this?' - is that right? Is my Japanese grammar right? Author.)

"That's sort of a Spirit battery," he explained. "You don't have a body to renew your spirit so you might um, lose your substance and disappear. Souls can't really stay very long on earth without being harmed. Know the confused dead, those stupid spirits who seem to rattle incoherently about the same things? Their minds were damaged and they've forgotten who they are, and…," he was starting a lecture.

"I see your point," Hiei cut him short and stared at the bracelet. He put it on. It was a bit big, but otherwise, Ok. "How long have I got?"

"If you were a ningen, about a month since their energy requirements are lower than…"

"Enough! Me, me! How long have I got!" he snarled.

"I don't know, less?"

"But I thought ningens last a month!"

"But they don't have pet dragons coming out of their hands, and I know you'll use that kokuryuhaa of yours in this mission, right?"

Hiei only nodded, knowing Koenma to be so right.

"Okay. So you can use your techniques about three times. No more than that. I can't give you another battery, if that's what your thinking since a soul can only use external energy only so much. It would be safer if you leave it all to _him_, though.

The fire demon snorted.

"Like I left it all to you guys. I'm going."

Hiei was halfway out the door when he realized something.

"How do I go to him?" he asked meekly.

* * *

A man in a simple silk kimono leisurely ran his fingers through his aquamarine hair. He stretched his arms languidly. He's been living like a normal ningen for three years, and liking it. It was strange. Once he hated humankind for what they did to his beloved, but now, he's so comfortable that he didn't mind masquerading as one. Even if it meant not using his powers, or doing anything _bad._ A smile crept into his lips. One's got to admit, but it's less stressful if you don't have to watch your back constantly against demons trying to kill you, or worse.

It was nice of Koenma to give him an official pardon, even providing them with a cozy little Japanese home.

"Are you comfortable, Sensui?" he asked sensously to the man sitting beside him.

The man didn't answer. In fact, it looked like he couldn't. His lips were stiffly shut into a thin line. His skin was waxy, shaded with a sickly moldy brown. He sat stiffly on the chair, as if a board was holding him up. His muscles show like bundles of twine on his leathery skin. But Itsuki didn't mind. In fact, he even wrapped his arms around Sensui and rested his head on the other's unbeating heart.

"Someone's coming to visit me today, I hope you won't get jealous," Itsuki whispered and looked up to his beloved's face. He frowned as he saw the skin peeling again. Unflinching, he tried to put it back with some salve which he always kept in his pockets. "I knew you'd understand," he continued his little tirade, "Koenma agreed that I could use my powers if I accept this assignment so I said yes. Don't you agree that you looked better when I had my powers to use instead of this 'stick-all'?"

He laughed a silent bitter laugh, remembering the times when Sensui was alive, the wonderful moments they shared together. Sensui was the fire which lit up his life, no began it. He never felt more alive than with Sensui. Even now that he's dead, he still couldn't let go, literally. Even as he saw Sensui's spirit leave, he couldn't say goodbye.

So he kept his beloved's body with him in his World, and even brought it back into ningen.

But since he was prohibited from using his powers as a condition for their pardons, Sensui's body slowly decayed. First, he put him in the freezer, but frost crept to his skin. Then, he put him in alcohol, that was disastrous, Sensui almost became pickled. He tried formalin, but hated the funny smell. Finally, he gave up. Maybe it was because of the various chemicals he used but Sensui's body didn't rot. Instead, it slowly dried up and mummified, which was much less of a bother.

"Well, I'm going to put you in bed now. You rest while I take a bath for our guest, hmn?" Humming to himself, Itsuki carried the body to the other room.

Outside, the nightingales sung gaily.

_To Be Continued _

_Author's notes:_ Thank you for having read this far! It takes me about a month to write each chappie since i'm writing 4 stories simultaneously (yah... that prevents writer's block for me... nn;;) Encourage my fingers and muses! R/R?

Hope to see you soon two weeks from now! Oh, you might as well put me in your C2's or favorites so more people could read this story. Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

Turin's Christmas Presentation A One-Shot Card Captor Sakura fanfiction 

This one-shot is presented to all CCS fans, especially those who love Touya and Yukito. This is pure fluff. I'm tryiiiiiinnng to make it R-18 for later parts XD. But, maybe I'd just upload that as another chappie so you poor kiddos won't be "O.o" or suffer from fatal nosebleeds. Yup. Can't have that. The author is poor so this is only what she could afford to give… hope you all enjoy it!

Oh Yeah… Try to guess who's lonely this Christmas.

**Lonely Christmas**

**By Turin**

Yukito tried not to be too excited, but he can't help it. Tonight's their first Christmas as a couple, so it must be extra special. He's been cleaning and cooking for three days non-stop now. The house sparkled with Christmas lights, and a tree was bedecked in faux-fur and crystals. A single star hung on top of the ever-green.

A smile graced Yukito's lips as he swept some more.

First, Christmas Eve Dinner with To-ya's family. He glanced at the gifts he wrapped early that day… a cute doll for Sakura, a tie and wallet for Kinomoto-san, and chocolates for Kero…

_Noisy annoying Kero…_ a voice whispered in his head. Yukito chuckled at Yue's immaturity when it came to the flying lion..

_No, I'm not immature, **he** is…_ and Yue disappeared once more from Yukito's mind, giving him back his privacy.

Yukito checked to make sure that Yue wasn't 'eavesdropping' anymore. There was no sign of the angel anywhere. It was kind'a freaky to discover that he was not alone in his body, but what's more difficult to accept was that he didn't even know who was.

Not that he was anybody to begin with.

The hardest part to accept was not that he wasn't real… who knew what reality was, anyway? The hardest part was accepting that he was all alone… that the drawers in his house wouldn't be filled with his grandparent's clothes… and the pictures of his childhood that his Granpapa took to remember him by… weren't there in the first place…

That no matter how long he waited, nor kept the lights on, nor kept the doors open, no one will come back.

Yukito wondered what it felt like to have a family… a real family… a father… a mother… maybe even some siblings… yes, he could picture it… they would all be having dinner, a **big** dinner, and they'd ask each other how their days were… and when one's happy, everyone'll be happy… and when one's sad, everyone'll be there to cheer him up…

Sigh… If only dreams were reality…

His eyes watered at the thought… but he berated himself and ordered himself to straighten up.

Stupid, stupid me! I've got To-ya, and he's my family… and Sakura, Fujitaka, Kero and the cards… they're my family too…

_Plus, not to mention, me, Yuki…_a voice very much like his own echoed in his head.

_Oh yeah… 'Onisan'…_ he chuckled as he imagined Yue and he as brothers. Uh… wait… To-ya said that they were one, like the two faces of a coin… or the moon… or…. Even after all this time, he can't comprehend it.

Don't try then Yuki, because you're giving us a headache… 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yue!" he blurted aloud.

Please, don't make it a habit to talk with me aloud. People might think we're weird… 

Yuki laughed at the thought. Crazy, MPD and magical…. Can't get any weirder than that.

Oh, Start cleaning bunny… or your devilish plans might not happen tonight…you're always absent-minded. 

Yukito blushed when he saw the mental picture Yue sent him. He, dressed only in a kimono, the heater on full blast… To-ya on his bed, waiting…

Yue! I thought you said you weren't gonna look into my thoughts again! 

A mental shrug.

Yue! 

_Yuki! How can I not know when you kept thinking that all the time! And even if you're trying not to, you're failing really badly because our body's betraying you!_

Yukito blushed three shades deeper.

The hours passed quickly, and when it was already 5 p.m., Yukito dressed up to have dinner with the Kinomotos. He was brimming with energy. He chose the velvet black turtle neck (it's warm, and To-ya likes it) and formal pants. To-ya said that he'd pick him up at about 6… but, it's better to be early so he won't have to wait.

Suddenly, just as he was getting in the suit, the door bell rang.

"Yuki!"

"To-ya?" In his surprise, he accidentally slipped his right hand out the collar. "Gnugnh!" he waved frantically as he tried to back it out, but it was stuck! And velvet wasn't made to be porous, that's why it's velvet for godssakes! "To-ya! To-ya!" Oh great, this was embarrassing… but either that or die and see the headline : Yukito's Death: Suffocation, or Stupidity? "To-ya, h-help me! I'm stuck!"

He heard a click as To-ya unlocked the door… then a gasp, and a chuckle as To-ya gently helped him out of the shirt.

"Yuki! What happened to you?" To-ya finally managed to ask after he stopped laughing.

"Don't ask," Yuki muttered, still blushing heavily. He fidgeted uneasily on his bed. "Ah, To-ya you're a little early! I thought you said 6?"

A strange shadow fell on To-ya's face, and as if by magic, he suddenly managed to compose himself.

"Uh… Yuki… about that… Grandfather called…"

"Your Grandfather? But I thought you weren't on speaking terms! Did something happen?"

"He wanted us to have a family dinner…" explained To-ya.

Yukito beamed as he clapped his hands. This was good news! A family dinner! Finally, To-ya will meet his…

A family dinner…

A _Family_ Dinner…

"Y-you mean…" in spite of himself, his brows furrowed and a crushing weight descended on his chest. He couldn't bring himself to finish. To-ya sat beside him and gently pulled him closer.

"Gomen ne Yuki… it was all sudden, he already sent his car even before Ottosan even said 'yes'…"

He heard what To-ya was saying, but he couldn't understand… and he was getting numb, and dizzy… and…

"I-it's okay, really… it's okay…" he stammered as he struggled out of his lover's embrace. "I'm cooking something for Sakura, will you please wait for me to get it?"

Touya sighed as he nodded. "Gomen ne," he repeated softly.

Yukito mechanically dragged himself to the kitchen and pulled out the strawberry cake from the oven. It was still warm, and he should let it breath… but there's no time since they have to go now. He rubbed his eyes on his sleeves as he felt the stinging burn of tears. Oh please, don't be a cry baby! To-ya didn't mean to! This is more important than your childish plans… you know how deep their family problem is!

He put the cake in a golden box and wrapped it in red ribbons. Then with a final sob, he put a little smile on his lips.

"To-ya… this is for Sakura… and can you please take the presents for them, too?" he asked as he entered the bedroom. To-ya wordlessly took the package from his hands and picked up the gifts on the drawer.

"Yuki, gomen ne…"

"Shh, To-ya… You haven't been saying anything else since you got here!" he smiled as he tried to joke about the situation. "Just promise me that you'll be happy, okay?"

"But… Yuki, how about you?" his lover asked worriedly. To-ya looked around at the room. It was evident that Yuki put a lot of love and time to make the decors work…

"I'll be fine, To-ya… I won't really be alone… Maybe, Yue and I will exchange stories about Clow, y'know… bond a little… and I've got stocks…"

To-ya sighed.

"Okay… I'll just call around midnight to check up on you, okay?"

"Hai… have fun there, To-ya!"

"You too…"

Yukito walked Touya to the door and gave him a little kiss. Touya whispered I love you to him and leaned down to kiss him. Touya tried to kiss him on the lips, but he turned his head a little and Touya missed his mark and landed instead on his cheek.

Christmas presents filled Touya's hands as he walked back to his house. His Grandfather's limo was parked in front, and a chauffeur was helping Sakura put her suitcase filled with clothes and gifts.

"Onisan!" his little sister cried as she saw him. "Hanyaaan! What's that!" she ran straight to him and inspected the packages.

"Don't shout Kaijuu, these are all presents from Yuki," he muttered as he waved his right hand that was holding the cake. The little girl blushed a deep red as she carefully helped her onisan with the gold-wrapped package.

"Tsukishiro-san baked this for me? Oh, I'm going to save this for later… no… I'll let Grandpapa have a half. I'm sure he'll like it as much as I will!" she jumped around in excitement, then suddenly stopped and looked worriedly at him. "But then… onisan, if we'll go to Grandpapa this Christmas… Tsukishiro-san be all alone this year…"

Touya sighed and looked at the direction of his koibito's home. He didn't want to leave him this day, of all days… but…

He has to go, maybe after tonight, his family will be whole again. Maybe his Grandfather will forgive his father… and…

Sigh… 

Why can't everything be simple? He wanted so much to take Yukito with him, but he knew that this will not be like their previous family outing. He didn't want to expose Yuki to his Grandfather's temper. He has been on the receiving end when he was seven, and he hasn't forgotten it since. His brows furrowed at the thought. Thank God, Sakura looked a lot like his mother, or he might have knocked out the old man if he so much as looked hatefully at her.

"Touya…!" Fujitaka said loudly as he waved just outside the car, "Sakura..! it's time to go!"

Sigh… 

"Hey Kaijuu, let's go now…"

He draped an arm around his little sister and pushed her towards the car. Sakura forgot her question and resumed her angry-with-onisan mode. Touya tried to tease her but his quips were dry and uninspired. Finally, just thirty minutes through the ride, he gave up and feigned sleepiness. He wondered if his Father knew the reason behind his moodiness, but if he did, he said nothing about it.

_Damn this family reunion…_ the imp of immaturity whispered in his mind. _I've lived with no relatives all my life and suddenly they decide to meet us… just when I wanted to be with Yuki. _ He extended his senses, trying to feel how Yuki was doing, but his powers have been serious lowered since giving most of it to Yue. His Reach only got to the gates of Tomoeda, and then steadily got weaker. Sakura felt the stirrings of his power, but after a few minutes, thought that he was probably just dreaming so she chatted animatedly again. Finally, when his power reached the consistency of water, he just gave up. But oh, just to whisper to Yuki how much he missed him already!

_Hey…_ Yue whispered to Yukito in their mind. But Yukito paid no attention to him and continued setting the table in a daze. He only prepared desserts since he thought that they would be having dinner with the Kinomotos. Soon, the table took on the air of a children's party, except that there were two bottles of wine instead of juice. Yukito looked at his creation… crema de fruta, sansrival, black forest… it would've all been so sweet… after dinner, a short snuggle by the fire… and then maybe…

Sniff… 

The dam behind his eyes broke, and Yukito silently sobbed as he sat on the table. Then because he was so embarrassed with himself, he tried to stop the tears, but no matter how fast he wiped them away, more flowed until he finally gave up and just buried his head in his arms.

_I'm supposed to be with To-ya tonight…_

He peeked through the space between his elbow and the table. The Christmas Tree that looked so beautiful to him earlier now looked mocking, because the person he made them for wasn't there to see it.

The limo ride was about three hours long, so they arrived in the mansion at about 8. Amamiya was already waiting outside the gates, looking very regal as usual. Touya was surprised at the change in his grandfather's demeanor, because now, he could only feel the old man's happiness and excitement in accepting Nadesico's children as his grandchildren for the first time.

"It's Grandpapa!" Sakura whispered to Touya. "H-he's my Grandpapa?"

His little sister couldn't believe it. He knew the two met a year ago, but since his Father decided not to tell her, he didn't tell her, too. He just nodded.

The colonial-style mansion was just as Touya remembered it. Inside, servants would be cleaning and preparing for their stay. Maybe Sonomi-san or Tomoyo was waiting too? _I wonder if the old man has it all to himself the rest of the year… what a lonely and sad place that must be… _he watched his Grandfather's weathered face, and the twinkle in the eyes that belonged to a man far younger. _You must've loved Okasan very much… _ an image of his Mother flashed through his mind. Everybody loved her, for she was the very essence of innocence and beauty. Maybe his Grandfather felt that his Father wasn't right for her and was just waiting for her to realize her mistake and return 'home'… but he was wrong. His Mother loved his Father very much… and even though they weren't as rich as Amamiya, she was happy and fulfilled.

As he was thinking, his Father opened the door and out bounded his little sister, flying with hands extended towards her long-missed Grandfather. The old man Amamiya laughed gaily as he caught her and twirled her in the air. She wore his Mother's favorite dress, the one Amamiya gave her a year ago.

He looked at his Father who was watching the two. His eyes were damp, and a contented smile hovered on his lips. Then his Father noticed his eyes on him. "I would've given everything for Nadesico to have seen this…" he whispered.

He smiled warmly. Even though he couldn't see her, he knew she was with them tonight.

Yue felt Yukito cry himself to sleep. The poor boy didn't even touch a slice of cake.

Even though they shared the same body, and were 'one', their emotions were different. He missed To-ya, yes, but not as much as Yukito did.

With a shrug, he took control of their body. A cocoon of silver feathers enveloped them, and an angel stood where the frail human boy was. For a while, he acquainted himself with his surroundings, getting used to the coldness and the heaviness of winter air. Then he walked to the window sill and when he was sure no one was looking, flapped his beautiful majestic wings.

Consider this my gift for you.

Sakura lay sleeping on his Grandfather's lap, while the two gentlemen talked in muted tones, careful not to wake her. In spite of his misgivings, he found himself warming to his Grandfather. This was the loving person his mother knew. A gentle smile crossed Touya's face. Though he thought he didn't need the old man, his presence still filled a hole in his heart.

The old man lovingly brushed Sakura's chestnut-colored hair as he said how sorry he was and how much he wished that things could've been different. Fujitaka simply smiled, for things past couldn't be changed, but the future could be better than the past.

Sonomi was there, digicam in hand for her absent daughter (who couldn't come because of a cold).

It was past midnight when Touya excused himself from the gathering. A servant accompanied him to the room that his Grandfather prepared for him. It was as big as their house, and the furnitures… Touya carefully navigated to the bed. One slip and he might have to work as a waiter for a year, full time. The bathroom was carpeted, and the _tap water_ was temperature-regulated. He showered and changed into clean pyjamas even though there was a robe placed in the cabinet for him.

He was refreshed and very sleepy when he walked to the bed. It was so soft that his back sank into it when he lay down. He pulled the sheets up to his shoulders and stared at the ceiling. The ceiling wasn't less luxurious than the floor. A huge crystal chandelier hung at the center, and mystical creatures were painted on the ceiling itself. He made out a figure of a unicorn… a fairy… and in the center… an angel?

Yuki… 

He remembered the promise he made him, so he reached for the phone on the cabinet and dialed Yuki's number. The other line rang and rang, but no one picked up.

Either he fell asleep, or he's mad at me… 

He wondered how his koibito was. This Christmas was such a memorable day for him, but it must be pure hell for Yuki. Alone in that old house of his. Next Christmas, he'd ask his Father if he could bring Yuki… next Christmas…

In his tiredness, he didn't notice that his eyes had already fallen shut… and before long, he was asleep, snuggling against a very soft pillow, wishing that it was Yuki.

"To-ya…" Yuki murmured in his dreams. His hands brushed against something soft, a pillow? But he didn't remember going to the bedroom…

He sleepily opened his eyes. A huge, fully furnished room, with brass and crystal decors greeted him.

_What the…?_ He squinted his eyes trying to get a better picture, but nothing changed. Then he felt a hand pulling him closer to – a warm body? – behind him. He gulped as he slowly turned around to look.

There. With him… was his koibito! Sleeping peacefully and looking so very very beautiful…!

_Oh To-ya!_ He wanted to laugh with joy, and just kiss Touya all over… but what if this was all a dream, and he wake up and find himself in his home all alone again? _No, I don't want that…_

So he contented himself with just running his fingers along his koibito's cheeks, loving the way To-ya crooned as he did so. How amazing this dream was. It captured To-ya's every detail perfectly! He gazed at Touya's reddish lips. How soft they looked.

If I kiss you would I wake up? 

Touya felt something soft brushing against his lips. It felt like Yuki's lips…

I'm dreaming…? 

The other's lips were so gentle, so careful not to awaken him…

…if I kiss you would I wake up? 

Yukito felt To-ya's hands pull him closer, and was he giving back the kiss? _To-ya…_ carefully, lest he awaken, he opened one eye, To-ya was still there. He followed with the other, To-ya was still there…

Touya slowly opened his eyes. He didn't know dreams were supposed to feel like this. So vivid. So real… beyond his control. Then Yuki opened _his_ eyes and looked at him, before whispering, "To-ya, please don't disappear… I don't want to wake up alone again…If only I could sleep til you come back…"

"Y-Yuki?"

His koibito didn't answer and just snuggled against his chest.

_Is this a dream?_ _But Yuki couldn't possibly be here!_

So Touya pinched Yuki on the side.

"Ow!" Yukito was shaken awake from his warm and fuzzy world at the sharp sting of fingernails driving into his skin.

_Oh no oh no! To-ya's gonna disappear!_ The pain was immediately forgotten as he grabbed To-ya's arms, refusing to let go. He half-expected his koibito to vanish and be replaced by a man-eating Nakuru (in a bad way) or something, but To-ya remained as real as before. They looked at each other for a while before either of them said a word.

"Yuki?"

"T-To-ya?" they said in unison.

"B-but how?"

"But how?" they asked again.

Then Touya saw Yuki's eyes flash silver, and a hint of cat-like slits manifested on his pupils. Realization came over them both and the two lovers laughed together, clutching each other, so happy at the angel's unexpected gift.

Fujitaka heard a muffled cry of surprise and then laughter from the adjoining room. Was it Tsukishiro-kun's voice? But how could Tsukishiro-kun come here? It must be his imagination…

He smiled as he closed his eyes.

_Nadesico, as you said, this day will come. I'll tell you all about it when we meet again. Goodnight, darling_, he whispered to no one in particular.

Before dawn, Yue woke up. Gently, he kissed To-ya on the forehead and removed the boy's hands from his midriff.

He was about to go when he decided to visit the room adjacent to To-ya's. He tiptoed to the other room which was no less luxurious than the one he left. Fujitaka was sleeping peacefully on the gigantic crimson-colored bed. But it was not Fujitaka that the angel was seeing, but his beloved maker Clow.

He felt a twinge of longing to just feel his hands on his cheeks again, but that was another place, another life.

He placed a kiss on his lips and prayed that his maker will forgive him for that.

Then he opened the windows and flew back the way he came.

_Merry Christmas!_

_December 27, 2003_

_No lemon follows. Gomen… nnb For your lemon needs, visit "Lemony Segments" on Mediaminer under Turin_


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 2.5 (Intermission)**

_**Stanzas to a Hindoo Air**_

_Where is my lover? Where is my lover?_

_Is it his bark which my dreary dreams discover?_

_Far-far away and alone among the billow?_

_Why must my head ache where his gentle brow lay?_

_How the long night flags lovelessly and slowly,_

_And my head droops over thee like the willow!_

_Send me kind dreams to keep my heart from breaking,_

_In return for the tears I shed upon thee waking;_

_Let me not die till he comes back o'er the billow._

_In one embrace let these arms once again enfold him,_

_And then to expire of joy- but to behold him!_

_Oh! My lonely bosom!- oh! My lonely Pillow!_

Lord Byron

It was winter. The hills were covered with pleasant white snow, the trees had shed their leaves and taken on a mantle clear icicles. What better place to spend this pleasant weather but in a…

"I want to go home," Hiei muttered silently to himself. He was bored, and the long car ride to the hot springs wasn't helping any. He rested his chin on his palms and watched the endless parade of scenery passing by.

"C'mon, it couldn't be that bad," laughed Kurama beside him. The redhead was wearing a couple of thick woolen jackets and a scarf. Strange that he could still drive with those bulky things on. "You'd like the hotsprings, promise Hiei."

"I doubt it."

"Look, there's the place I was telling you about," Kurama pointed to a little house sticking out the edge of a cliff. The koorime eyed it suspiciously, a little 'hunh' escaping from his lips. If only he wasn't driving, he'd like to see his tomodachi's cute frown. Unfortunately… The road ahead steeped to a dangerous curve. He buckled up his seatbelt. It was too late to warn Hiei, however, as the little fire demon tumbled out of his seat.

It was a traditional Japanese Inn. Everything looked authentic, from the lanterns which greeted them outside, down to the sliding doors of their room. the only thing western here was the fire place in the middle. A nice compromise however, since it added a comfortable warmth to their quarters.

Beside him, Hiei threw down his bags and lay down on the floor.

_Poor koorime,_ Kurama thought as Hiei hid his aching forehead in his hands. He knew that the fire demon wasn't used to cars, and earlier, he even hit his head on the window. But back then, he's got to admit that it was a little comical.

"Do you want me to get you something? Some tea?"

"Hunh. The faster we can finish this, the better," muttered Hiei, now rolling to his side and going to sleep.

"Wait, you can't sleep like that, you'd get a cold."

"I don't get cold," Hiei retorted.

Still, Kurama didn't like the notion of Hiei lying down on the cold wooden floor. Expertly, he unrolled a futon near the fire place, putting on it all the pillows and blankets he found in the cabinet.

"Here, you sleep here."

But Hiei didn't move, nor gave any indication that he heard. That little imp could be so stubborn. Without any warning, Kurama scooped him into his arms. The koorime was so light, like a little kid in fact. The red head didn't have any trouble lifting him up at all.

"What the? What'reyoudoing?PutmedownkitsuneorI'll…," he struggled like a cat about to be drowned in icy water. Kurama only grinned naughtily. Hiei tried to stare him down, but he knew it was all a bluff.

He let him drop on the soft futon.

"Youstupidfox,I'llgetyou,justyouwait,you…," but he was already sinking his head on the delightfully warm pillows, and covering himself with the woolen blankets. His warnings became muffled as he buried his face on the fat pillow he was embracing. Before long, Hiei was asleep.

The fire demon looked so innocent sleeping so peacefully like that. gone was his pretense of toughness, replaced by a vulnerability which shows at the way he he hugs the pillow. A stray thought brushed Kurama's mind. How would it feel if…

_Dame! Dame! _What was he thinking? Hiei's his bestfriend, for god's sake! Still blushing, the guilty kitsune hastily grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the room lest more dirty thoughts assail him.

"Is everything all right, sir?" a servant asked when he rushed to the inn's reception. He must've looked so harried, he hasn't even combed! To preserve what little dignity he had left, he gathered all his charm and smiled to the girl.

"Why, yes. I'm sorry I was much in a hurry. Where are the hot springs?"

The girl's cheeks reddened because of Kurama's flirty tone. In a small voice, she answered, "Down that corridor, and turn to the left. We have a- a separate bath house for males and females…"

"Shucks, what a pity," Kurama joked, still eyeing the blushing girl. Flirting came so easily for him, no it was almost second nature, having spent most of his life as a carefree youko. "Well, thank you very much. I'd best be going now."

He swiftly walked away before the girl asks him out.

There were only a few people in the inn, most were old people who didn't even notice him passing. When he arrived at the bath house, no one was even there, which was better for him.

The cold winter wind stung his skin as he slipped out of his jacket and clothes. And being the sensualist that he is, he considered the icy wind as a prelude to a very long delectable hot bath. A smile crept into his face and he hummed a little ditty. He folded his shed clothes in a bundle and placed it on a stool. No one would take those anyway. Grabbing the towels hanging conveniently in an open cabinet, he slung it carelessly on his shoulders, mussing his long red hair even more.

With the thought of warm, soothing water on his skin, he rushed to the hotsprings outside.

As he expected, no one was using the springs.

They were situated in between two gigantic rocks. There were three springs, and he couldn't wait to try them all. Like goldilocks, he dipped his foot in the biggest spring. He regretted it painfully. It was too hot. He next tried the middle-sized spring. It was too cold. Having no choices left, he eyed the smallest spring. It was less than ten feet in diameter, but it would do. He'd take a bath or he'd take a bath, for all the world may care! Slowly, as if his foot was remembering his early blunders, he tested the water. Perfect.

With a soft sigh, he contentedly slipped into the water. All thoughts of the fire demon sleeping in his room was blown away as the hot spring water enveloped his body. He slipped deeper and deeper into the pool, stretching his limbs languidly.

"What the?"

His foot hit a snag so he kicked it as a reflex. Perplexed, Kurama looked at the rising stream of bubbles in front of him. A huffing koorime suddenly appeared coupled with the spray of agitated boiling water.

Too surprised, Kurama let out a humiliating scream. He jumped out of the pool before he cooked.

Hiei was looking at him angrily. He didn't mind even if the water around him was evaporating into steam. When the fire demon calmed down, the water did also.

It was only then that Kurama realized that he was naked and _freezing._

"W-what're you doing here?" he asked nervously as he went back to the now several degrees hotter water. Hiei had on his serious face.

"I almost broke my record when you kicked me in the face!" Hiei shouted.

"?"

"I-was-training!" Hiei clarified angrily before ducking below surface again.

The youko's heart was still pumping strongly, but as the situation sank, he couldn't help but be amused at everything. Closing his eyes, he laughed as his mind reviewed everything which happened since they began this trip.

"Why're you laughing?" by the sound of the splashing, Hiei came out of the surface again. Kurama didn't even bother opening his eyes as he answered softly. "What!" the fire demon demanded.

"Nothing," Kurama muttered.

"I didn't hear you!" Hiei shouted.

Kurama sighed and pushed himself out of the comfortable backrest he found on his little perch. He was about to say something when he his lips bumped unto something soft.

His eyes fluttered open, but his body wouldn't move.

Hiei moved closer to him to hear him, and he didn't even know it because he was drowsing away, Kurama realized. And now, he stared at his tomodachi, so close to him that he couldn't see his expression. He could only feel Hiei's lips as they quivered, as if the fire demon was also at a loss in what to do. Guiltily, his body ordered him to get on with it but he pounded that instinct away.

(_Amazing how anime characters always hit the mark! author)_

Tentatively, he was the one who backed away.

_Wow… you're one stupid youko. Let me see you sleep tonight. _He chided himself. Hiei was still staring numbly at him, before finding himself and brushing his lips with his bandaged right hand. He knew he shouldn't mind, but Kurama felt hurt that Hiei was acting so abhorred at him.

"Well, didn't know you like me like that," Kurama quipped as he daintily wiped his lips. No way he would let Hiei act so superior.

Still, Hiei didn't stop, even gurgled with the spring water and spatting it unceremoniously outside.

Inspite of himself, Kurama's mood darkened and no amount of hot water could relieve his anger. With a shrug, he went out of the pool, but not before secretly scattering itchy seeds which rapidly dissolved in the pool.

* * *

Yusuke finally understood why Kurama did all this.

The hospital morgue looked like a hurricane passed through it. Only now did the dust cleared, but replaced rafters and pieces of paper still littered the marble floor. Some ceiling lights also flickered.

"Kuwabara, let's go home," he said silently. He tore up the page with Hiei's record and shoved it in his pockets, the page with Karasu's record though, he set aflame with his youki.

Kuwabara only nodded and followed him. Wordlessly, they went out of the hospital. Yusuke knew that Kurama wouldn't come back there, he already got what he wanted.

"Ano, Yusuke, where are we going?"

"Kurama's house."

"Whaat?" Kuwabara asked so loud, Yusuke felt his ears ringing, "How'd you know he's home?"

"He's not in the hospital, is he?"

"Demo… what if he's attacked, or hurt, or…"

"Believe me, he's hurt," Yusuke answered mysteriously. Luckily, Kurama's house wasn't so far away. His patience was stretched and he didn't know if he could stand Kuwabara's nagging. "Ano, Kuwabara-kun, I think you're right…"

"I-I'm right?" the carrot top guffawed boastfully, "Of course I'm right, I'm a genius, Hahaha!"

Yusuke wanted to kick him then and there. He'd have to play his cards just right.

_I've got to get him out of here. If he asks those stupid questions of his around Kurama, there's no telling what Kurama might do to him._

Images of killer plants slowly strangling Kuwabara…

_Not a very big loss…_

But they've both gone a long way and he'd feel guilty if Kurama hurts Kuwabara or worse. Let time do its job, maybe their giant friend would learn some finesse then.

"Kuwabara, could you go to Yukina's house and tell her to come here? I think Kurama might need her."

"Sweet Yukina-kun, coming right up!"

A sweat mark formed on Yusuke's temple as he watched Kuwabara gaily running towards the wrong direction.

_I'll phone Yukina-kun in Kurama's house later.

* * *

_

His chest hurt from all the running, and his head's numb from all the snow that pounded his temples. To top it all, he had to sneak into the inn as a fox because he forgot his clothes in the bathroom and the bathroom's locked! He couldn't possibly walk up to the manager in all his natural glory and ask for the keys could he?

He jumped from branch to branch of the tree just outside their room. Foxes don't really climb trees, but he really had no choice now. He could just imagine the cozy warmth of the fireplace…

Then the koorime's image flashed. How he wiped his lips as if he just kissed a rotting imp's…

_Speaking of the demon._

Hiei was practicing his moves in front of the crackling fire. He didn't turn on the lights, so the dancing fire made a play of his shadow, sending it high up to the ceiling, giving the koorime an atmosphere of seriousness. Kurama noticed Hiei's determination, how he showed his fangs as he thrust into the heart of an invisible enemy.

_So that's all that's important to you is it? Strength? Well I don't care._

He tapped his paws on the window glass. Hiei stopped his training.

Hiei didn't say a word as he opened the window, which was of no consequence to Kurama.

Wordlessly, he changed back to his human form in front of Hiei. It was dark anyway, and with only this statue, _no Hiei's worse than cold concrete! _he'd just as well be alone.

"Where'd you go?" Hiei asked without any inflection in his voice. "You disappeared so suddenly."

Kurama shrugged in answer, opening his suitcase and picking up his own robe.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed," he muttered as he slipped into the periwinkle robe. He lied down on the futon where Hiei slept in earlier. After all, _he _unrolled this futon and prepared it, so _he _should be the one to sleep on it.

"O-yasumi, then," Hiei said.

Kurama didn't hear him practice after that. If he did, he might've lashed out at him and ordered him to stop. But even as angry thoughts paraded in his mind, his body lulled him into sleep.

At last, Yusuke arrived in Kurama's house. Nothing was changed. He wondered if he was right.

He rang the doorbell, waited for an answer, but none came. Not immediately, anyway. He thumped his heels on the welcome mat and rang again. No answer.

_Damn._

Angrily, he turned the door knob, intending to dislodge it. He was surprised when it easily rotated. The door was unlocked.

"Hello?" he called out. Yusuke's been to Kurama's house many times before and he was familiar with most of it. He felt for the light switch he knew was beside the door.

White fluorescent lamp flooded the room. The sala looked almost as worse as the morgue. But here, it looked like everything was deliberately, and _maliciously _done. He clenched his fists.

_Karasu, you son-of-a-gun._

He carefully tried to avoid the pieces of furniture lying around and went up to Kurama's room.

Light flooded his eyes, waking him up from his deep dreamless sleep. Kurama yawned and stretched his arms, wondering where he was. Ah, he remembered. He was in an inn, enjoying the most comfortable futon with his heartless tomodachi. He closed his eyes again.

_Nani?_

He rubbed his eyes before turning around. Hiei's back was turned on him, but he was sleeping beside him. Kurama felt his cheeks burn, with what? Embarrassment? No, his cheeks reddened as he suddenly realized what it really was. Inspite of the cold, Hiei didn't have a shirt, he used his shirt as a pillow since Kurama took all of theirs. Kurama looked at the koorime's back, his mind providing all the details the blanket was hiding…

_Stupid! I thought you were mad at him?_ He berated himself. He started to get up, but Hiei's foot was entangled with his own, not to mention that the fire demon was lying on half of his robe. With a sigh, he tried moving Hiei away, but it seems like he was trying to move a log. The koorime was exhausted from his training, and was sleeping so deeply. He was even snoring.

But Kurama wasn't so easily put off. Again, he tried to roll Hiei over with his two hands, one on each of the koorime's shoulders.

_One, two…_he counted as he gathered his strength. That's when Hiei decided he wanted to roll over himself. Kurama lost his balance, his mind going blank as he realized the inevitable.

He hit his head first, then his shoulders. It didn't hurt much, Hiei's body softening the landing, but his position, what would Hiei think?

Kurama slowly opened his eyes, only to find Hiei's ruby eyes looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. They were locked like that for some time before Kurama had the presence of mind to remove himself. With an uncharacteristic lack of grace, he stumbled off Hiei's torso and unto his side of the futon. His cheeks were flushed, and his face was covered with a thin layer of sweat. The koorime surveyed him, his face now reflecting confusion.

"What was that all about?"

Kurama couldn't answer, it seems like his heart and mind had changed places. He was so nervous that he could feel his pulse right up to his temples.

"Hunh. I can't believe you're such a goofball. Can't you let me sleep?"

_Me, a goofball?_

Kurama's mood darkened again.

"You're the one who slept beside me," he countered.

Hiei gave him an evil glare.

"You took all the blankets. How am I going to sleep with my back all wet from training? It's bad for the lungs," he explained. Kurama would have let it go at that if only he didn't add the following, "stupid kitsune…"

_What?_

Even Kurama's ears reddened. He tightened his fists, trying to control his temper, but he was only trying to stop the inevitable.

"You JERK!" He screamed.

Hiei was so taken aback that he hid half of his face in the blanket he was holding. He eyed the flustered ningen cautiously.

"If you don't _like_ my _company_, just SAY SO! And if you can't appreciate _your _vacation, at least be civil and let _me _enjoy mine!"

Carefully, Kurama got up. He needed to straighten up his confused thoughts, not to mention his heart. He went to the bathroom to wash his face. When he finished, he noticed his clothes neatly stacked in the corner. Strange, he didn't remember putting them there. He straightened them up, and discovered that they were the same clothes he left in the bath house 1. How nice for the staff to bring them here. To his surprise, it was cleaned too! He was about to put them on when he had a change of heart. _Hiei, you heartless jerk!_

He changed into a silver fox and ran to the mountains. He wanted to bite that stupid koorime in the ass and give him rabies! Then he'd drown him in a sulfuric acid plant bath… His fur stood on end as if he was about to get into a fight.

Kurama ran up, and up the white capped hills, so high that even he was having difficulty breathing, and his fur was becoming covered with icicles. Finally, even he realized that he had to rest and find shelter before he freeze to death.

_Hunh. As if he would look for you. Most likely, he'd just skip the bill and go back to Makai._

His heart had stilled somewhat though, and he concentrated his attention on finding a warm burrow. He sniffed the snow covering the mountain side, looking for the familiar odor of moist sod, a sign of a cave or a hole.

_There._ He smelled the familiar scent and began burrowing, using his front paws to dig like crazy. Kurama was faintly amused that he retained his fox instincts even as he became human, even more amusing that he was using those instincts now! He inspected the little cave he found. It wasn't big, nor was it too small. He could turn around with room to spare, and if he curled into a ball, it provided a comfortable burrow for him to rest in.

He sank to the ground and rested his muzzle on his paws. His last thoughts before he fell asleep were, _Stupid koorime._

He must've slept for some time because the cave was very dark when he woke up. He shook his fur loose of some fallen fluff and snow. He should really be going back. No sense sleeping out here in the open.

He only walked a few distance when he bumped unto a hard frozen wall. He tried breaking it up, but with his fox form, it was useless.

Heart thumping in his chest, he backed up a few steps and tried again, ramming the wall with all his might. He only succeeded in shaking up the cave. Loose dirt rained on him, falling on his eyes, and nose…

_Hatchoo!_

Sighing, he sank to the ground, willfully calming himself.

He reviewed all his options.

He couldn't change into his human form since the cave was too small, so he couldn't use his plants.

He could stay as a fox and wish that someone would find the cave and let him out, which was very improbable since only a snow storm could freeze an ice wall in so short a time.

_Damn. _Maybe Hiei was right, maybe he was just a stupid kitsune.

The cold made him drowsy again, lulling him into another soothing sleep.

His dream was so strange.

Someone was calling his name, and trying to wake him up. But he didn't want to wake up, he was so tired. In fact, he knew he tried to bite the stranger's hand off when the other tried to drag him out. He couldn't understand why this makai-jin wanted to disturb him. After all, he didn't do anything to him so why can't he just let him hibernate in peace?

"Stupid kitsune, you're not a fox anymore," he heard the other grumble as he was scooped into strong arms and cradled so gently. Nice. He didn't mind this at all. Whoever this person was, he felt he could trust him, he felt himself slipping into sleep again.

When he woke up again, he felt so warm and secure. In fact, he didn't feel like going back to sleep anymore.

He looked around. He was in a cozy inn, with a fireplace roaring in front of him.

Someone was absentmindedly stroking his head. He turned around. What did he think he was, a dog?

He was surprised to find that it was Hiei. The koorime was wet, from melted snow, he guessed.

He was resting on the fire demon's chest, and inside the fire demon's warm embrace… and only now did he realize that it was Hiei who was providing him with warmth, and not the fire place.

_Oh Hiei… _All his anger, his early misgivings about his tomodachi were swept away as he realized the trouble Hiei went through just to find him. _I'm so sorry._ _I was so engrossed in all your little faults that I totally forgot why I liked you in the first place._

If foxes could smile, then he was definitely smiling.

_How you're so loyal, and caring in your cute little way…and most of all, that you're my best best friend in all the worlds and dimensions._

He snickered and licked the koorime in the face. Tomorrow, he'd say sorry. And if he gathered up his courage, then he might just confess why he was acting so strange in the first place.

"Good morning!"

The fire demon squinted his eyes, turning his back on the sudden sunlight which was streaming on his eyes. Kurama laughed and pulled away his blankets. Hiei groaned.

Kurama went down on all fours and pinched the fire demon's button nose. Hiei instantly got up and hid his aching nose with both hands.

"Time to get up, Hiei, our stay's over."

Hiei was one of those heavy sleepers. In fact, he had to dress him up because he wouldn't wake up. A small part of him was guilty since it was his fault that the fire demon had to barge into the storm. A little smile crept into his lips as he gazed on the sleeping koorime. He looked so cute in his kid's jacket and woolen hat. Not very scary and intimidating at all.

"Keep your eyes on the road, kitsune," the fire demon muttered, eyes still closed. But he was beginning to stir and stretch his limbs.

Kurama thought that it would be best if he do what he said. Sceneries passed by with neither of them talking. Strange enough, it was Hiei who broke their silence.

"Kurama?" his voice was strangely gentle, as if he was unsure of what he would say. Kurama waited intently. "Why did you run away last night?"

_Hnh?_

At first, Kurama thought that Hiei was mad. He glanced at the fire demon beside him, but all he could see was bewilderment. He could sense the undertone of hurt in Hiei's voice.

"I-I'm sorry if I ruined your vacation. I wasn't thinking… I was a little uncomfortable if I'm not slashing something," Hiei apologized meekly, not looking at him, but instead, staring on his clenched hands like a boy caught in mischief.

Kurama's heart went out to his tomodachi. It was unfair keeping him in the dark like this. All his mood swings, all his tantrums… Hiei was on the receiving end of it and the koorime didn't even complain. It was all Kurama's fault, he was the one with all these conflicting emotions. He pondered, whether to come clean, or leave it still a secret.

But Hiei looked so lost. It was only then that Kurama realized that besides himself, Hiei never had someone else, ever. He was his only friend, and he was acting like a selfish youko, expecting Hiei to attend to his every whim… Hiei looked at him, and Kurama believed that whatever he said, the koorime would delve very much into it…

But, should he? Or would he only make another mistake? He sighed.

"Hiei, whatever happens, promise me you won't get mad…," Kurama began, not taking his eyes off the road. Not much for safety's sake, but much more because he was afraid of what the koorime's reaction would be. "But I don't think I can continue being your friend anymore."

Hiei's reaction was explosive, literally. His side of the car exploded and it was only due to luck that their car caught the railing and didn't fall off a cliff. When he came to, Kurama found himself flat on the road side, a little dazed, but otherwise unhurt.

"Why? What do you mean?" Hiei's voice quivered.

For a while, Kurama was afraid that the fire demon might really hurt him for he looked so mad, but instead, Hiei sank to the ground and rested his back on the car, not looking at him. Kurama sighed and sat beside him. he took the koorime's left hand and solemnly kissed it… a chaste kiss, but it was worth more than a thousand words.

Slowly, Hiei turned around, eyes wide and unbelieving. He didn't take his hand away.

"Don't lie to me, Kurama," he warned seriously. He paused, then looked away before he met Kurama's gaze again.

"Its just," he searched for an answer, but only found it looking back at him, Hiei was the reason, and he didn't need another explanation, "everything about you. I can't help it anymore, the more I ignore it, the more I find myself pushing you away. I know it's wrong, we're both boys and that makes it even harder to admit to myself… but I love you. There. I said it."

From where he got the courage to say those words, he didn't know. Suddenly, he felt Hiei's pain, confusion, grief… the koorime's shoulder began to shake. Kurama grew afraid, that he just ruined their friendship…

He was stammering out an apology when Hiei cut him off.

Again he said, "Don't lie to me, Kurama."

Hiei's ruby eyes pierced him like daggers.

"How could you love me?"

It unsettled him to see the fire demon so upset, that hiruiseki was threatening to fall from the edges of his eyes. Without the koorime's permission, he embraced him, enfolding his lithe body in his arms, and resting his head on the small but sturdy shoulders.

"I don't care if you're a forbidden child, a pariah or whatever," he whispered directly in the koorime's ears. That was when Hiei finally broke down and cried on his shoulders.

"I thought you were really mad at me! When you ran away, I thought you left me like they always did," he cried, hiruiseki now falling freely into the ground, "damn you youko, I thought you only stayed with me because I amused you…"

"No, no, how could you say that?" he ran his hands on Hiei's back, giving him some sort of comfort. "I want to be with you always."

He pulled away and lifted the fire demon's chin lightly, forcing him to look at him. what beautiful eyes he had, so innocent and true to the soul. He kissed him lightly on the lips, enjoying the short brush of softness on his skin.

He pulled away, much to Hiei's confusion. He took a white rose from his hair and magically transformed it into red in front of the koorime.

He gave it a light kiss before giving it to Hiei. His heart almost burst with happiness as Hiei took it in his hands and kissed it too before slipping it gently near his heart.

* * *

Yusuke finally reached Kurama's room, and as he expected, Kurama was there, sleeping. He was sure it was him because it was very hard to simulate that rich fiery red hair of his. Quietly, he walked near the sleeping kitsune. He was puzzled when he noticed that he seemed to be too fat underneath those blankets. Carefully, he pulled off the sheets from his friend's fingers.

There was a hole on the bed, but otherwise, it was fine. Dozens of pictures were strewn beside Kurama, sunny pictures, happy snapshots of memories. The team was on some of them, but mostly, it was only of Hiei. He looked at the dried rose on Kurama's hand. There was a necklace strewn around it, with a jet black hiruiseki.

He pulled the blankets, revealing more of Kurama's profile. Slowly, another body emerged, in between the kitsune's protective arms.

Yusuke's feet buckled as a storm of feelings weakened him. He couldn't help but bury his face in his hands as his tears began to fall unashamedly. Why did this have to happen? He didn't know that Kurama and Hiei were together, didn't even notice it. but he could imagine what Keiko would feel if he died so suddenly in one of their battles, and seeing Kurama so sad like this, he prayed that that would never be.

_Can the lips sing of love in the desert alone,_

_Of kisses and smiles which they now must resign?_

_Or dwell with delight on the hours that are flown?_

_Ah no! for those hours can no longer be mine._

_Can they speak of the friends that I lived but to love?_

_Ah, surely affection ennobles the strain!_

_But how can my numbers in sympathy move,_

_When I scarcely can hope to behold him again?_

Lord Byron

To Be Continued

A note on the poet by Turin: Oh, Lord Byron, you shonen ai bishonen author, who loved a bishonen choir boy who only thought of his deformity… oh! Shucks… he's the only poet I've read. Maybe if he's still alive, he'll be a fixture in or other similar communities. Sometimes he writes with no theme in mind (no offense), but sometimes he writes and his story/ poem strikes a chord in you, and it stays with you for a long time. Sometimes, you feel a huge sweat drop on your head as you read his ridiculous rhymes and puns, but then he surprises you with a heart warming lyric… damn you, Lord Byron! Why are you sooo good!


	5. Chapter 5

Part 3 _**Karasus's Symphony**_

**When Coldness Wraps this Suffering Clay**

_When coldness wraps this suffering clay,_

_Ah! Whither strays the immortal mind?_

_It cannot die, it cannot stay,_

_But leaves its darkened dust behind._

As far back as he could remember, he was born in England, in a time so different men now call it barbaric. But he loved his life. He was the heir of a wealthy castle. Most of all, he had a mother who loved him and took care of him.

"Momma, momma!" he called to a woman who was drawing water from a well. She looked up and smiled. She picked him up into her arms when he embraced her.

"What have you been up to Kara?" she asked. Her voice sounded like music to his ears. He rested his head on her chest, enjoying her warmth.

"Nothing," he answered dreamily. He was content simply being with her. she was his only love.

But all that changed when Araceli came into their life.

He came stealthily into their home, and announced his coming with a triumphant cry. The midwife held Araceli in his ankles before presenting the crying bundle into his mother's waiting arms.

"Kara, look, your little brother."

He looked at the baby. Indeed, it looked like a small version of his mother, only that he had flaming red locks instead of gold. The baby was beautiful. He couldn't help but agree.

"I like him," he said happily. His life was becoming even better. Now he had two people to love.

Araceli grew up into a beautiful gilded youth, loved by everybody. He was mild-tempered and respectful. Karasu loved him deeply.

As time passed by, his perfect existence was marred by an accident.

They were happily riding along the forest grounds, he, Araceli and their Mother. In fact, they were talking about their plans next month. Suddenly, a hare jumped into their horses paths.

His black horse stood on his hind legs, and only his experienced hands managed to calm him. But Araceli and their Mother weren't so lucky. Their mounts bumped into each other. Karasu rushed into the melee intending to help, but his mount wouldn't let him. Annoyed, he jumped off the black stallion's back. But it was too late.

Araceli was thrown out into the bushed, landing with a loud thud, but their mother, she fell on the panicking horses' feet.

She was trampled to death in front of him. He was helpless to stop it.

"Mother!" he heard Araceli shout from behind.

Araceli ran towards the horses and grabbed their mother from their sharp hooves. His hand was trampled, but he didn't even know it. when he pulled her out, he torso was a mass of mixed guts, her eyes were wide open with pain. There was blood all over. Araceli bent down and cried.

"Mother," Karasu whispered, tears beginning to fall from his cheeks. He could do nothing but weep.

She was buried late that afternoon, only the priest and a few nearby relatives came.

The night was barren. He felt barren.

"Brother, its only us now," Karasu placed his hand hand on Araceli's shoulders.

But it would never be the same, would it?

As was destined to happen, they both drifted apart with time. No, only Araceli drifted away from him.

Araceli was only 16 when he decided he wanted to marry and move out of the castle. Karasu was indignant.

"Why? Are we too poor that you want to go away?" he shouted. But Araceli stood his ground.

"I love her, brother. And I'm not going to let anybody stop me."

They stared each other down, but no one won. Instead, Araceli barged out of the room, his long crimson mane flowing. Karasu slumped down the gigantic chair, defeated.

Hs mind was a mass of jumbled thoughts. It was all happening again. First, his Mother left him, now his brother. Gods, would he always be this lonely?

No, he'd never let that happen. Ever again.

It was a sunny morning. He found them both lounging in the grounds. She was indeed beautiful. A real princess, but he hated her. he had his eyes only for him.

"araceli," he called, they both looked. Inwardly, he wanted to tell her to go to hell. But that would have to wait. Smiling, he closed the distance between them.

"I have a gift for you both," he said. Putting as much charm as he could in his voice. He even smiled at her.

"A gift! How sweet!" she said gaily. He wanted to slap her, instead he took her chin into his fingers and gave her a light peck on the lips.

"Yes, you're going to enjoy it," he looked at Araceli and found puzzlement in his young brother's face. You'd understand my plan soon enough, dear brother. "I'm sorry. Didn't know what came over me. She's beautiful. I love her…" The unspoken ending was '_dead'_.

Their estate was one of the largest in the country, spanning from the foot of the mountain Caleon to the coast down north. Karasu looked back at the two lovers behind him. they were so happy together. His brother, Araceli even paced his mahogany mount to trot as fast as Araceli's who wasn't a very good rider.

Jealousy put fire into his jet black eyes even as it consumed his soul.

"Are we still far away?" the woman asked. Her sweet high voice grating into karasus's nerves.

Still, mustering his training as the heir, Karasu smiled back and answered politely, "Not much further. See that castle over there? It's my gift for you."

Karasu pointed to the towering castle situated in the cliffs.

"Its scary," she whispered.

Karasu laughed.

"Its secure, my dear. I wouldn't want my nieces and nephews to be kidnapped by our enemies…and also, there's a stream inside of it…"

The woman's expression softened. Karasu concentrated again on his riding, now urging his black stallion to gallop at a faster pace.

"Well, you know the way. I'll see you there," he called to Araceli. He had to get there first, preparations had to be perfected.

It was a good half mark that he arrived. Enough for him to sit down at the head of the banquet table and greet his two guests with the most heartening welcome. He changed his suit into an appropriate black. He clenched his fists when he saw the two arrive. Araceli, ever the gentleman had lent his robe, _their _mother's robe to that damned woman. What right did he have! For a second, his smile turned into a frightening scowl, but the moment he faced them again, he was his usual gaily self.

"It's truly beautiful," the woman said, looking at the crystal chandeliers illuminated by hundreds of lit candles at the ceiling. The faceted gems showered thousands of little rainbows on top of them. Yes, it was beautiful, Karasu had to agree. He made it so, nothing but the best for his beloved.

He motioned for the two to sit.

"A toast," Karasu began, "To my beloved brother's wedding to you." He never asked for her name, since she would be dead soon anyway.

The lovers smiled and raised their glasses filled with red wine.

Karasu watched her as she sipped from her glass demurely. The effect was immediate. Not long after her first swallow did she double over and convulse in pain as the poison racked her body.

"What's happening to her!" Araceli cried out, toppling over his chair as he immediately tried to help his fiance. Karasu smugly watched her suffering, biting into his own lips as the pleasure of seeing her suffer became too intense to bear.

Araceli kept shouting her name, embracing her, trying to sooth her. But love was no antidote to this poison.

It was a while before she finally quieted down in Araceli's arms, if one could call it 'quieted'. Her body was contorted, as if still in pain, her hands like claws, pausing in its attempt to bury itself in Araceli's back. Her eyes were clouded, blood dripping from them, the whites red from ruptured vessels. Indeed, she was bleeding blood all over as the poison ate her from within.

"At last, she's gone," Karasu whispered, a glint of sadistic happiness in his eyes.

Araceli watched him in horror, now and then, looking at the shattered corpse of her. Araceli's breath came in gasps, in shudders, until finally, he let go of her and flung himself to Karasu.

Karasu was taken aback. After all he did for him, this is how he repays him?

"_Damn you to hell!"_Araceli screamed, pounding him in the chest with all his might. Karasu struggled against the blows, but Araceli's weight pinned him to the ground. "_You killed her, why!"_

"Because I love you!" he answered, trying to calm his brother by holding the other's shoulder.

Araceli paused. He was reggedly breathing now, but still, he held on to Karasu's black hair. His eyes were flowing tears, his lips were pursed in rage.

"You _love me!" _he screamed shrilly, "_You love me!"_

Karasu's head was almost torn off as Araceli pulled him to where the woman lay. He couldn't fight, couldn't muster the strength to go against Araceli's anger. But he was unrepentant. Aren't they destined to be together, only _they _should be together. Fate willed that they know each other all their lives and love each other from the beginning. No one was supposed to come between them, didn't he know that?

"Brother…" Karasu began, but he hadn't finished his thoughts when he saw the unthinkable. With his free hand, Araceli grabbed his fiance's fallen glass from the floor and drank the remaining wine. Without any hesitation, Araceli turned around and kissed him full in the lips. What passion there was was all due to hatred. Araceli forced the poisoned wine into Karasu's lips, down into his throat, all of it. much more than what she had.

Araceli didn't stop until he felt Karasu's body begin to shiver and tremble.

"_Love you? I hate you! I curse you! No one willever love you! I want you to burn in hell!"_

Karasu watched in confusion as his brother threw him into the ground in disgust, leaving him in his pain. Moreover, Araceli carefully gathered her up in his arms and slowly walked away.

_Wait!_ He wanted to call out to him. But his lips failed him and he thrashed helplessly on the floor. Alone. To burn in hell, as Araceli cursed him.

The night was dark. All the creatures were silent, as if they all felt something was unnaturally wrong.

The clouds parted to reveal the moon's face.

The moon's light filtered down, bathing the locale with a misty soft glow. The barren place looked even more ominous, dark shadows formed in the deadly pits which littered the ground like traps. .

The moon's light slowly changed into black. But it was only a shadow passing in front of the moon. Something's strange however, for no one's around.

Then, the shadow seemed to take a life of its own. It gathered itself until it barely resembled a human form. It slithered on the rock cliffs like a serpent and finally disappeared into a crevice.

Inside the crevice, it stopped and by its movement, seemed to look around. The place was a sharp contrast to the outside. This was a grandiose home, furnished with all the opulence of 17th century France. Indeed, it looked like a palace.

Suddenly, a piercing scream was heard, the scream was so terrifying, like the cry of a tortured animal. Down the corridors, a golden being was cringing in pain. He was shivering and clutching his arms, as if by doing so, he could escape the terrible fate which awaited him.

"N-no, " he moaned, his beautiful golden eyes pleading to no one in particular. But the pain came again and again until he thought he would die from it alone. His tears ran down his dirty cheeks as he felt his spirit weakening.

"No, I don't want to die, please…"

He stretched his arms toward the other youkos who were shrinking away in fear of him. "Please," he pleaded as he searched for help and found none. All the youkos huddled together in the corner, hiding from the nightmare by closing their eyes. They trembled in fear for they knew what would happen next.

The lone youko writhed in agony as his soul was slowly killed… he thrashed around the carpet like a fish out of water. then it was finished. Abruptly, his body relaxed.

That was when the other youkos panicked. All of them ran, trying to search for cover, even though they knew it was meaningless. Soon, only the golden youko was left in the center. Like magic, his mottled hair smoothed themselves and turned to black. His skin, so pale from lack of sunshine turned even paler until it resembled the color of the moon. Indeed, his whole appearance changed until he didn't even look like a youko anymore. Gone were his tails, his fox ears…

His shoulders shook as life began to pour back into him, but the spirit which now inhabited the body was different now. The youko was dead, and Shadow's alive once more.

His lips curved into a malicious smirk. Slowly, he straightened up, not bothering with the youkos who were cringing at his feet. He licked his lips in anticipation. An image of his price flashed through his mind. He'd enjoy breaking him, until he would be too afraid that he'd beg him to kill him. Of course, he wouldn't, that's the point wasn't it? He'd take youko Kurama body, mind, and soul. He'd love him forever, the only way he knew how…

Karasu's evil laughter echoed throughout the room.

* * *

He loved Youkos. Loved everything about them. Their skin, their hair their scent, their exquisite beauty…

But he loved one youko the most. The only one that has eluded his grasp.

Yes, that thief, Youko Kurama.

He thought he had them all in his kennels, to savor and devour at his pleasure. But when that female youko escaped, he didn't know she was pregnant. Anyway, she was gone for some time before he got her back and had a wonderful time with her. Where was that silver youko, oh, he forgot, she's dead.

Karasu licked his lips, allowing the memory to inflame his senses.

She ran into the bushes when he found him following her. But she wouldn't get away that easily. He followed, not so close that there would be no thrill for him, and not too far that she might escape him… just enough to make his blood race in his veins.

When he caught up with her, she fought him with all her strength, but she was weak. Thin, and frail. Yet she fought bravely, summoning her youki to assail him with plants. Worthless!

He was enflamed with passion. No youko ever stood up to him before. Yes, fight silver youko.

His lips searched for hers. he locked both her struggling hands behind her, one at a time. Karasu smiled as he felt her shoulders become dislocated as he pushed back the left arm too far back. He straddled her even harder, his sex throbbing atop hers, willing to be let free. There would be time for that. He wanted her enough to wait.

She screamed as he ripped off her simple tunic and pinned her shoulders to the ground. Her left shoulder was turning blue and swelling up. He let go of her lips to kiss her injured shoulder and lean his chest on her bare breasts.

He tasted the saltiness of her skin, and he kissed her even harder, running his tounge all over her, to her neck, down her breasts, wanting even more to suckle from her.

But she was making it extremely hard for him.

She continued to struggle even as she had to force herself to bang at him with her injured arm. Karasu merely let her, the pain only a rush of sweet delight for his passion. He entered her then, almost coming himself when she struggled even harder in anger.

He let her resist him until he fulfilled his passion against her will. It was a simple thing to grasp her head and force it to snap at an odd angle. Blood trickled down her lips as her neck was broken. Karasu lovingly placed a kiss on her lips. Spirited.

_Wo ai ni._

He never thought about that until years later when this Youko Kurama's name began to gain notoreity in Makai.

Imagine, a lone youko, a silver one too!

He searched for the silver youko. For decades, Kurama eluded him until that fateful night. It was more to luck really, than by his tracking skills. He was asleep in a tree when he felt a stirring of youki underneath him. He knew that signature throbbing of chi, the beat of love playing. Smiling, he carefully leaned further to see what treat luck threw him to-night. In shadow form, he was all but invisible to casual eyes. He had no fear that those below him would bother to look anyway.

Silver tresses glinting in the moon shine.

A youko.

It took all of Karasu's will power to stop him from grabbing the youko and forcing him to surrender to him.

The youko was not like any other youko he captured. This one had a humorous glint in his eyes, carefree and intelligent. Spirited and strong. His laugh was pure and deep, a soft alto. Each soft word the youko uttered, Karasu felt as a soft invitation just for him.

This must be the famed Youko Kurama. Karasu knew because he recognized the jewels and crowns that the lovers were trying on each other before kissing. To Kurama, the raven-haired one put on a diamond choker, playfully forcing the youko to lie back on the soft moss as he did so. Kurama simply laughed and played with what part of his lover, Karasu didn't see from his vantage point. But he could well imagine that this youko was well versed in the arts of love as his lover, immediately forgot the play and kissed the youko hungrily. The stolen jewels lay strewn around them, forgotten for the time being.

What would it feel like to have Kurama? Karasu thought.

"Raven," Kurama said like a prayer before finally urging his lover to follow his lead. Karasu watched, dazzled at the skill Kurama gifted his lover. For hours the two made love, pausing only to rest for a while. By now, Karasu was growing impatient, wanting Kurama to do that to him!

When morning came, Karasu searched for an opportunity to separate the two, intending to kill the lover and send his head as a suitor's present. Imagine his surprise when Kurama gave him that opportunity so easily! Kurama left just before dawn his sleeping partner and disappeared into the bushes. Karasu saw the opportunity, killing the 'Raven' guy with a simple explosive. No sound at all. He waited for the silver youko to come back. When he is all broken up with the loss of his beloved, then he'll come as a replacement. It was all so easy. He would be loved by Youko Kurama.

But afternoon came, and still no Kurama. Flies buzzed on Raven's body, and still Kurama did not return.

Only now did Karasu find out that this is no lover, but only a stupid one night stand. The times he followed Kurama, he never even had a single lover who stayed with him for over a week! The youko cast them off like old clothes and always searched for new conquests.

_I want to be your lover, Kurama…_

_I want to be the one who'll you'll call with all your heart._

_I want you. And you will be mine._

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Part 4

_**Stanzas for Music**_

_One sigh of thy sorrow, one look of thy love,_

_Shall turn me or fix, shall reward or reprove;_

_And the heartless may wonder at all I resign –_

_Thy lip shall reply, not to them, but to mine._

Botan sat stiffly on her oar as they flew towards Itsuki's home. She felt uncomfortable with her passenger. She knew him for a long time but still, she didn't expect to ferry her from the Next life to here so early.

"Ano, Hiei-kun, are you sure you really want to do this"

Hiei snorted in agreement.

Botan sighed. She remembered Koenma's first warning so clearly:

"_Don't tell him who the agent was. He doesn't know that it's Itsuki."_

She knew that Itsuki was once their enemy, having allied himself to the ex-ghostfighter Sensui. But because they offered them a pardon, he agreed to serve as a sort of "on-call" agent. They've only used him twice, but both of his missions were succesful. Botan surveyed the ground for the spiked Chinese roof of Itsuki's house. At last, she found it and directed her oar to zoom down at a breakneck speed. She felt Hiei's hands cling to her obi tighter. She smiled. Hiei still acted like a living being. A fall from any height wouldn't kill him anyway.

"_Just drop him off on the room and come back to my palace immediately."_

She put on her cat-like poker face as she dropped Hiei on the roof.

The fire demon felt something amiss, he raised his eyebrow and looked at her suspiciously. His look was so intense that the ferry girl's hands shook on her oar. But she said nothing, her fear for her own safety zipping her usually gabby mouth shut.

"C'mon, spit it out, what're you not telling me?"

Hiei's voice was so cold, it sent shivers to her spine.

"Don't scare her so, half-breed. After all, she did her job, didn't she?" a silky voice called from behind.

Botan turned to look at her savior, but it only fueled her anxiety. It was Itsuki, dressed in the same garb which he wore when they fought a two years ago. Her heart pounded in her chest, finally, the poor ferry girl gave in to her urge and hastily flew away.

_Sumimasen Hiei._

She didn't even bother to look back. Let them figure out for themselves.

* * *

Hiei stared at Itsuki for some time. His brows knotted as he remembered their battle.

As if reading his mind, Itsuki smiled and nodded.

"Yes, we were fighting for different causes then. But this is a different time now," his voice was emotionless, and his eyes showed no feeling. Hiei couldn't read him at all. Itsuki brushed his hair away from his eyes. It has grown luxuriously long, so long that it went up to his waist. He swept it in front of his shoulders and held the mass of cerulean hair in his right hand. "Koenma asked me to catch Karasu for you. It seems like you don't trust me to get the job done."

Hiei surveyed the youkai. Was he taunting him, or just stating the fact? He recovered from his indecision when Kurama's scared eyes flashed into his mind. No. he wouldn't want his itoshii to experience that fear again. He'd make sure Karasu was dead. Really dead.

"The _hell_ I don't trust you!" he said, loud enough so Itsuki could hear him from the other side of the roof. He walked towards him. He hated being this short. He only reached up to Itsuki's waist. He looked into Itsuki's silver-green eyes, daring him to challenge him. but the youkai was as emotionless as before.

"Well, I don't trust you either," Itsuki answered simply and turned around, not giving him an answer.

Hiei's temper flared as Itsuki completely ignored him. he wanted to kick that smug ego of his. He clenched his fists, wordlessly following Itsuki as they climbed down the ladder which led to the attic.

The attic was clean, so bare in fact, it didn't even look like one. Hiei surveyed the room as Itsuki drew a pentagram on the floor. The fire demon had no patience for ceremonial magi, and he felt bored watching the agent sprinkle golden dust on the floor and pray meaningless words to unknown gods. He was more of a man of action, and he didn't understand any of this.

When he finally realized that Itsuki wouldn't really need his help, he wandered off. Itsuki didn't stop him.

Hiei went downtairs. it was also bare. There were only a few furnitures, and these were the most basic – a sofa, two chairs, a table, and a few cabinets. There were no electric gadgets. Instead, candle holders were scattered all over to replace electic lamps. He didn't know that some people still lived like this in modern Japan. He touched the candle holder, intending to look at it closer.

But his eyes passed through it. he tried again.

But the candle holder stayed in its place. Hiei closed his eyes. Of course he couldn't touch them… he's dead. A fragile smile crossed his lips as he tried again.

If he's a ghost, then the material world and he exist in different frequencies. That much he understands. He remembered Yusuke's story about his time in this plane. He wondered if he could also float? He tried, envisioning himself off the ground. Effortlessly, he did float. But he felt nothing different. In fact, he couldn't feel his body at all.

He floated back to the floor. His physical senses were gone now. He couldn't feel cold, nor heat. And he realized that the pounding heart in his chest was no more but a manifestation of his memory. He was scared, and his mind remembered what being scared felt. And this sweat on his forehead, this isn't really real. He's dead, he's a ghost. And only now was he beginning to comprehend what that means.

Alone, he couldn't help Kurama. He needed Itsuki. He'd have to depend on him.

He was about to go back to the youkai upstairs when he felt another presence coming towards him. he turned, and a giant man, almost seven foot high blocked his vision. It was Sensui.

Yusuke didn't know where to begin. Dumbfounded, he watched Kurama as the youko talked with the dead body.

Kurama sat Hiei on the bed's headboard and was trying to persuade him to eat the porridge which yusuke gave him.

"Kurama," Yusuke began to say as he touched his friend on the shoulders. But Kurama gave no indication that he heard him. His whole attention was focused on the koorime. Kurama finally gave up and placed the porridge on the table beside his bed. Then he lay down beside Hiei and embraced his waist. Yusuke heard a sigh escape from his lips.

The human boy looked into Kurama's eyes as the emerald orbs looked past him. they were so dull, so lifeless, that he couldn't even see his reflection on it.

"Kurama?" he called again. But there was no answer, as if he wasn't even there. Then he heard a car pull down the garage. What the?

Hurriedly, he ran to the windows. He confirmed his worst fear as the familiar red hood of the Tanaka's car.

_Shit!_

He ran downstairs and heaved the sofa to the door. Then he closed the shutters and all the windows. His mind and heart was racing as he plan what to do next. He couldn't think of any. He rushed upstairs again and grabbed Kurama's shoulders.

"Kurama, wake up!" he whispered, trying to shake the youko out of his daze. He might as well be trying to talk to a doll. He was so nervous now. He could hear the senior Tanaka's voice as he shouted for Shuichi to open up. Well, they'd just have to wait since Shuichi won't be opening up for some time.

One thing for sure, he couldn't let them see Kurama like this. He looked at the windows, inspecting it. the steel bars were only wide enough to let one person in. this must be what Hiei used to get in.

_Sumimasen Shiori-san._ With the force of ten humans, he punched the window sill. The whole structure separated from the wall but he caught it before it could fall noisily outside. Carefully, he put it beside the open wall. Then he turned to Kurama. He hasn't moved.

"Kurama," Yusuke whispered into his friend's ears. "Trust me, I wouldn't take Hiei away from you, but we'd have to get out of here for a while. You'd have to let him go or we wouldn't fit into the bars," he explained.

"Yusuke?" for a while, Kurama looked _at _him, but only for a moment. He slid back into his dream state, but his hold on the koorime's waist loosened.

Yusuke slung Kurama's hand unto his shoulder and supported the weak boy with his left hand. Then he picked up Hiei's dead body with his right and maneuvered him to the same position as Kurama was in his left. Now he felt balanced. Hope he could manage to flit through the tree tops as he often saw the pair do so often. Being caught by the Tanakas didn't come into his plans. By God, what would he tell them?

"_No, your son's not human in spirit so you really can't call him gay. A relationship like this is well accepted in Makai anyway. Makai, oh, that's the other world. His boyfriend's our friend and that is an eye sticking out of his forehead. I'm just gonna take them to my master Genkai, she's an old lady who kicks butt like hell. And no, you're not going crazy."_

With all his might, he leapt out into the tree. Luckily, there were a whole row of trees lining the street, so even if it was only late afternoon, there was a lot of cover for them. He only prayed that Kurama would remain content just holding Hiei's hand like that and not do _anything _else.

Hiei eyed the tall spirit cautiously. His body tensed as he went on guard. But the spitrit smiled and raised his palm up, in an action which could be clearly read as "don't worry."

"Why're you still here?" Hiei asked Sensui. He thought that they could only stay on earth for a specified time. But he's been here for what, two years? Sensui's spirit wavered, like a television signal weakening. It faded for a moment before regaining enough strength to reappear. Sensui didn't speak, only smiled. It flew up and passed through the ceiling.

_Does he want me to follow him?_

Hiei ordered his spirit to fly through the ceilings too. It was as if he was vapor, he rose and rose and found himself standing in front of a glowing Itsuki. His eyes were closed and the pentagram was emitting an eerie yellow light. beside him, guarded the spirit of Sensui. Sensui's spirit also glowed with this light.

Hiei thought that it was only an illusion, but suddenly, wings sprouted on Sensui's back. Beautiful luminous wings…

It enveloped them both, Sensui and Itsuki, in a protective veil of soft light. Hiei watched transfixed at the spell-working. But that soft light gradually became brighter until it became too bright that Hiei had to avert his eyes. When he opened them, Sensui had gone. Only Itsuki was left in the pentagram's center.

He opened his eyes and slowly stood up. A faint smile grazed his face. Hiei was distracted, only now did he see the youkai smile, and, it reminded him of Kurama's smile as his kitsune tried to comfort him in his dying moment. The smile was a smile of sadness and loss. Inspite of himself, Hiei felt compassion for him.

"Did you see him?" Itsuki's soft voice broke his reverie. Hiei nodded. The tired youkai sighed heavily. "He comes when I travel the realms, but I could do it only for a while before I get too tired. But I feel him close to me…"

Hiei walked closer to better look at Itsuki. He was breathing heavily, and his hair was drenched with sweat.

"Sensui's an angel now?" he asked.

"I don't know if he's that. But he's my Spirit Guide. Only now have we been together, after two years."

Hiei nodded.

_Two years, two lonely years_.

Hiei felt Itsuki's sadness permeate his spirit, does this ability come with being dead? He looked into Itsuki's eyes uncertainly. He saw weariness there. Would Kurama be this hurt too? He doesn't want Kurama to feel this sad. He died not only so Kurama might live, but also that he might enjoy life. But he doubted if Itsuki was enjoying life, he was only existing. There was no trace of joy in those silver eyes.

"I discovered something that might help us. Karasu's also a shadow like me. He used the paths to travel from the other life back to here. Ordinarily, he would be immaterial, like you," Itsuki passed his hands through Hiei to make his point. "But he managed to get another body for himself, to live again."

"What?" Hiei couldn't understand what Itsuki was implying.

"It means that he's not only taking over the unfortunate host's body, but killing the spirit as well."

_Soul death._

That rang through Hiei's ears, sending dread up his heart. He couldn't grasp that. no more life, just nothingness?

"No more life, in this world nor next. No more chance of being born again, nor meeting your loved ones again. It's truly the greatest evil. Many are affected, not only the host, but also the souls who are tied to his destiny."

"What do you mean?"

"We do not live our lives alone Hiei. Souls gravitate to each other, and some souls travel the same path together again and again. That's why we have what we call Twin Souls, Twin Flames, Soul mates, Soul Friends. When we meet a stranger down the street, and feel an instant affinity towards him. most probably, you were destined to know each other."

_Like me and Kurama…_Hiei thought sadly.

"But in Soul death, the soul is removed together with all his future destiny with the other souls who have traveled with him since forever. The other souls feel this, but few understand. They only know that something is missing in their lives. Soul Mates are most affected for they would never be able to find each other again.

"The half who is left would only feel a hanging embrace throughout his lives and for all eternity.

"This is the enemy Kurama made. You're lucky he was weak when you fought each other that he didn't _kill _you." His sarcastic silky laugh filled the room. Hiei, who was beginning to like the man, instantly felt cheated. He didn't like his sense of humor.

* * *

"Yukiiiiiiina! Yukiiiiina!" Kuwabara's voice rang throughout the temple. It was a long train ride, but he'd wilingly make this sacrifice for his friends! He shouted Yukina's name over and over until he was hoarse, but still, Yukina didn't come.

_Maybe she's sleeping!_

With a lighthearted flutter, he skipped gaily towards the main temple.

"Yukiiiiiina!" he shouted again when he was within earshot. But instead of Yukina's ringing laughter, he was greeted with a flying boot…

"What the? Who dare treat me with such disrespect!"

"Quiet!"

"GenkaiOBasan!"

The old teacher looked sternly at him.

A cold wave hit Kuwabara's kneck….

"Yukina! What happened to my Snowbunny!"

Another boot square in the mouth. Now that he has a pair, Kuwabara finally decided to shut up.

Just for the sake of a peaceful and serene temple, Genkai took Kuwabara inside. Yukina lay sleeping on a futon, her gentle face mixed with distress…

"What happened, Genkai?"

"She's ill, can't you see it? You fool…"

"My Yukina-hime!"

_Oi! _Genkai could only massage her tired temples as Kuwabara continued whimpering like a puppy. She would've felt pity for him, only if he weren't shedding mucous as well as tears. Pathetic and gross. Why couldn't her little sweet caretaker choose a better tomodachi than this oaf?

She continued watching the big ape.

_But Yukina already had so much difficulty in her short life. A slave for so many years by a demented billionaire… losing her twin… forced to live with evil monsters…_

_No wonder Kuwabara looked handsome to her…_

Genkai basaan looked gently at the boy who looked worriedly at Yukina.

_At least his heart isn't as ugly as his face. As the proverb goes, you can't judge a book by its covers…_

Another call rang throughout the temple. She recognized it immediately, coming from her only-but-not-favorite pupil.

_Can't an old lady be left in peace?_

"NANI! IS THAT WHO I THINK HE IS?"Kuwabara shouted shrilly causing the others to frown and glare at him. Aside from Kurama, everybody gave him a painful stab, one way or the other. They didn't stop until they made sure that he couldn't whimper for his life.

"So. Hiei is dead…," Genkai whispered.

"It was all sudden. Karasu… he attacked Kurama, just after our mission yesterday. He was still weak, and he haven't recovered his ki… and Hiei, he somehow came to his rescue, but…" Yusuke choked, "Karasu got him, instead…"

Genkai nodded as she finally understood why Yukina suddenly collapsed. It was the link of twins. The pain, did she feel it? Did she know her twin has died? Or did Hiei's death unwittingly took her spirit as well? Worry bothered her heart as she wondered if Yukina would recover, or if their gentle baby Yukina would even be the same after this.

"Genkai, what should we do about Kurama?"

Sadly, the old lady looked at Kurama who was still lost in himself. The poor youko lovingly caressed Hiei's unruly hair, while crooning loving words to the dead youkai's ears.

"There's nothing we could do… he's perfectly healthy…"

"_HEALTHY! He's going crazy and you say he's healthy!" _Yusuke shouted at his master. But Genkai stared at him impassively. Yusuke, his breathing labored, clutched at his chest. His heart was racing wildly, as if it wanted to g away. Away from all this… nothing could hurt him more than seeing his friend hurt…

"What he's suffering from Yusuke is remembrance… would you like me to erase Hiei from his mind?"

"N-no…"

"Yusuke, for so long, Kurama has loved no one. Only as a human did he learn to truly love. First, love for his mother Shiori, and later Hiei. Both loves are different, and both had changed him immensely…

"In his heart he knew Shiori will die. But Hiei…"

"Hiei could live forever…," Yusuke finished the sentence.

The group decided that it would be best if they take turns watching Kurama and Yukina. They placed them in different rooms, for practical reasons. First, they were unsure of the youko's sanity, and second, it would be bad if Yukina suddenly woke up and see her lost twin dead before her eyes.

That night, it was Genkai's shift to watch Kurama, and Kuwabara, Yukina.

It would be a fateful choice.

* * *

Pain, an all-consuming never ending pain. It was as if he swam in a river of heartache and he was drowning, but why was he still alive? He wanted to die!

Kurama tightened his grip on the koorime's body, unwilling to admit that it was really all that remains of his koibito. Just this husk.

Tears threatened to fall, but he couldn't weep anymore. He didn't have any strength left for that even.

He just wanted everything to end.

Hiei's body was beginning to stiffen, even with fresh infusions of Kurama's chi, it was all he could do. Soon, the natural course of nature would take over no matter how much he tried to stop it. Inevitable.

Hiei would finally, disappear from him.

_Iie. Inari, naze ka? Is this hell? Is this your punishment for my crimes when I was still a wild youko? First, Kuronue, then him. would you always take away those I love, and leave me here, alone? Why? Haven't I paid enough?_

He gazed lovingly at the soft features of his koibito's face. It was as if Hiei was only asleep. Kurama caressed the line of Hiei's cheeks, half-wondering where the fire, the warmth has gone.

_You said you'd always be there for me, Hiei. Then why'd you die on me? _

It was when Shiori was sick. He was despondent, sulking like an abandoned kit in his room. the window curtains wavered in a rush of cold incoming air.

_That was when you came again._

He was surprised when he realized who his visitor was. It was Hiei, the youkai he spared. It was with a snort that Hiei said his true intentions. Not a fight, but a mission. If he would like to steal a relic from Reikai. A mirror which would grant any wish.

Kurama knew that the mirror would ask a very high price for that wish, but obviously, Hiei didn't. the half-koorime thought that it the Mirror of Utter Dark was just some kind of Reikai magical bauble, a toy. Such naiveté.

But he went with the group, just so he could save his mother. Hiei seldom talked anymore, just giving him brief glances and maybe, wondering why he was so down. But he couldn't tell it to him. Who were they to each other, only enemies, and demons seldom make any lasting relationships, even friendships. He gave a slight smile.

It was Yusuke who helped him then. Shiori was saved and he, in debt, had no choice but help Reikai in subduing his group. Like Judas, he turned over his group to be sentenced in Reikai.

_But you were still too hot for them to handle weren't you?_

Kurama smiled at the remembrance. Koenma couldn't keep Hiei in a prison, not even with all the wards they put on him. so to save face, they just offered Hiei a spirit detective job. Deviously. They put him in the same division as mine, probably planning that we kill each other.

_Yet you had no hatred for me when you returned, only forgiveness that I betrayed you for a reason…_

They met in a darkened alley way. He was all alone, and afraid for his life. Hiei had with him a katana. And he was still weak for giving up half his life for his okaasan.

_You said we'd be working together. And you didn't want to work with the two ningens, only with me. I, your betrayer._

_But you understood. You said were partners now, and that we'd guard each other's back. And maybe we'd survive all this… mistake._

A smile crept into Kurama's lips.

_You were such a hardhearted cur. I knew then that you had developed tender feelings for me, but wouldn't even admit it to yourself, or maybe you were so used to your pain that you didn't know love even when it hit you in the face._

They danced their courtship in an almost laughable way, two demons unused to love, but now that they have found it, were naught to give it up.

His heart raced wildly as if it wanted to escape from all of this.

_No… you're not really dead, you naughty demon! You're just playing that stupid trick on me! And if you don't wake up, I'm going to kill you._

Then reality:

_Why didn't you take me with you koibito?_

Then illusion:

_You are just kidding, open your eyes koibito…_

"Kurama… Kurama… snap out of it! _Please…_"

_Hiei…?_

For a moment bliss engulfed him, but only for a moment. The pain claimed him again. He embraced Hiei's cold body.

"Kitsune, c'mon… wake up… that's not me anymore…" Hiei crooned lovingly. Kurama furrowed his brows, confused why the voice did not come from Hiei's lips, but from a void somewhere beyond.

"Hiei!" he called, softly at first, then louder.

Genkai's eyebrow lifted a bit, but she made no move towards Kurama. Silently, she watched his tense body, waiting… sensing…

"Hiei…" Kurama murmured as his body relaxed again.

In his mind's eye, he saw his beloved smiling at him, and reaching out to him.

"You stupid fox. What do you think you're doing?"

"Hiei, you heartless bastard! How dare you question me!" he screamed, but it was only in his thoughts. His spirit lover laughed, and kissed him anyway, even as he snarled and spitted like a slighted cat. Gentle hands rubbed concentric circles on his back, until finally, he calmed down and the tears rolled silently down his cheeks. "Damn you Hiei," he whispered. "It should've been me…"

"Shh, koibito, don't cry… I hate to see you like this…"

"What do you expect me to do? Dance with joy! Praise heavens because you're gone!"

Hiei didn't bother to answer his ravings, instead, he gave Kurama a last, long kiss.

"Kurama… I don't want you to be with me yet."

"Nani! You heartless…"

A firm fingertip silenced his lips.

"If I see you _up_ there fox. Our reunion's not going to be happy."

"Hiei… I just want to be with you, please, koibito… you don't understand how much I miss you…"

"And do you think I don't miss you, fox?"

Kurama sniffed then shook his head.

"Fox, listen to me. You are not going to throw away your life. It's not only yours now. I gave up my life for that prize and you're not gonna waste it, are you?"

"No… of course… no, itoshii…"

"Good. Now promise me, no matter what, you'll live."

"I promise…" Kurama whispered, then more resolutely, "I'll live…"

Fresh tears rolled down Kurama's cheeks. He averted his face so Hiei would not see his weakness. He felt Hiei's arms around him again, but he did not move to embrace him. If he did, he wouldn't be able to let go, nor to keep his promise.

"Kurama, itoshii, koibito… ai shiteru… and for a while, good bye…"

To Be Continued


End file.
